


Raven's Return

by buttsbeyondbutts



Series: TAZ [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Horror, Canon divergence- angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Horror, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Revenge, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttsbeyondbutts/pseuds/buttsbeyondbutts
Summary: Everyone heard the story.Not everyone got the message.***Over  a year after The Story and Song, Governor Kalen returns to Raven's Roost.





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
He had been satisfied.   
  
When the bombs burst forth in their fiery majesty, The  Mad Governor had felt satisfaction the likes of which he'd never known before. He could hear the screams easily enough from his perch on the neighboring cliff. When he thought of it later, the woman's scream gave him particular pleasure. He wished he could have seen her face, as everything she loved crashed around her.  
  
But that would defeat the purpose.  
  
He saw the carpenter's face, when he discovered her body. He wished he could have been there when the news first broke, when the fool rushed back to the ruins of his life, but this was enough. He rigged a simple scrying stone in the wreckage and watched with delight from the inn where he'd found refuge.  
  
Burnsides rushed in, shouting for his bride, his father, anyone who could hear. He found nothing but rubble. He screamed, and his anguish was palpable. A physical thrill shot through Kalen as he watched the fool dig fruitlessly through debris.   
  
Burnsides did not disappoint. He searched for three days straight, stopping only when he passed out with exhaustion. Kalen relished every oath and prayed that slipped from his lips, none more so than the inhuman cry of despair when he unearthed his wife's body.  
  
"Jules- Julia, please," as if she would return if he just begged hard enough. "Don't- please don't-" he couldn't even say the word.  
  
Kalen was not a cold man, immune to the desires of flesh. The craftsman's daughter was always beautiful, despite the filth of her mouth and dress. The Governor had once indulged himself with a brief caress of those springy black curls but she never looked lovelier than in the embrace of the reaper.   
  
Burnsides could not have done better if he'd been trying to please his enemy, laying his bride and mentor in perfect view of the scrying stone. Gray dust layered her dark skin, but he could clearly see the rust colored blood drying on her forehead. She'd been hit, a beam or something crashing into her skull in the explosion. He hoped she hadn't lost consciousness, picturing her last moments, panicked as her air ran out and hope faded. Her legs were crushed. Perhaps she'd been immobilized, helpless and frightened in her final hours, begging as her husband did now. That image would sustain Kalen for years to come.  
  
Burnsides dug until he could dig no more. He slept next to his wife, only to wake and dig again. By the time he'd recovered every body, he was a husk, unable even to cry. Still Kalen watched.   
  
This would be the last pain he could savor after all. Burnsides had consigned him to life without power, scrounging in the woods like a common wraith. He had lost Raven's Roost but he would keep Burnsides.  
  
For the rest of his life, Kalen would be the carpenter's first and last thought. He wouldn't rest until Kalen was dead by his hand. He promised his wife, again and again, to pursue her killer to the ends of the earth. Kalen did not intend that he should make good on that promise. In fact, Kalen would follow Burnsides to make certain his revenge took. Let Burnsides hunt him. Let rage consume his soul, until he was as throughly warped as he'd made Kalen. Let them spend the rest of their lives entangled with each other. Gleefully, Kalen planned the next decades. He would watch Magnus' search from afar, allowing him glimpses every couple of years to keep his rage stoked. What a merry game of cat and mouse they would play! And Burnsides had believed they were finished!  
  
For the first year he kept meticulous tabs on the carpenter. He delighted in watching the fool brutalize his former conspirators, demanding Kalen's whereabouts. He had taken such pride in his gentle ways, made so many speeches about the rebellion's moral responsibility to be better than the mad Governor. What if his comrades could see him now, drowning his pain in mead and taking any job that would allow him to hit something? How he must despise himself, perhaps even more than he hated Kalen.  
  
As with any plaything, Kalen eventually grew less interested in Magnus Burnsides. There were annoying trivialities of exile to be dealt with. He took residence deep in the felicity wilds, ousting a warlock from his ramshackle tower. Killing the old man after months of watch Burnsides suffer felt almost like taking a new lover. The exhilaration of slitting his throat made Kalen dizzy. It had been so long since he tasted blood that fresh.   
  
Without his city, and the Warlock's stores more than enough to last the winter, Kalen had little to occupy him. He turned to the Warlock's library and soon saw a path to reclaiming some of his power.  
  
Burnsides had taught him a valuable lesson, in his clumsy way. A Governor requires people to believe him powerful or his power will fade. In Raven's Roost, Kalen had been as a God. Discovering that he was not had been a harsh blow. This time he would humble himself and bind power inextricably to his soul.  
  
The Demon Lord laughed when Kalen first sought his audience. "You live, mortal, only because it amuses me." He sniffed the air hungrily. "Few would presume to attempt to contain my glory. Truly, you are The Mad Governor." He chuckled. "Or half true any way."  
  
Kalen bristled. "I am honored, oh flayer of souls, that you have noticed my existence."  
  
"Much different than your old post, Kalen. What boon do you plead?"

  
Kalen swallowed. "I wish to enter your service, oh Alvarez. I proffer my soul for your-"  
  
He laughed, loud enough to shake the books from their shelves. " That twisted, deformed scab of a soul? You are a fool more than you are a madman, my dear disgraced Governor. I could destroy you and claim it now without wasting the fractional power you ask for."  
  
Kalen paused, biting his lip. He had anticipated this eventuality but to hear it from the Tanar’ri’s mouth did sting. "I can offer you other souls... pure souls."  
  
He looked intrigued. "What souls can you offer?”  
  
Kalen smiled. "As many as you wish, my lord of Torture. I have been your follower in all but name since I first peeled apart the insects crawling beneath me. Now, I seek knowledge only you, oh Purging Duke, can supply.  
  
He chuckled again. "Bring me your souls, Kalen. Three should do. If your offering is sufficient, I may consider your request."  
  
"Your are most gracious, my lord," Kalen said prostrating himself. "When-?"  
  
"I shall return in my own time," He roared. "Gather your souls, Kalen. Do not disappoint me."  
  
He disappeared with a crack of thunder, blowing out the summoning fire. Kalen dusted himself off and set out immediately. Three souls, a hard commodity in the wild but not impossible. He would take the first three he found and return them to the Tower. Better to have something waiting, regardless of purity.  
  
Kalen has extreme misgivings about his offerings. Two drunken gnomes and a hag were not promising. Then his luck changed. A family of halflings, barely out of their teens, got lost on their journey home. Two brothers and a sister accepted the offer of guidance with warmest gratitude. He brought them back to his tower and set to his work.

It was exhilarating, to have evil a few souls back in his power. When Alvarez returned, he was impressed.

  
"You have exceeded your promise, Kalen. Six souls..." He sniffed the cages as the victims scrambled away, as much as they were able. “Three pure.”

“My apologies, Lord.”

“It is suitable,” Alvarez settled back on his haunches. “Very well, my would be pupil. Show me what you know.”

The next days were intoxicating. Kalen thought he would never feel pleasure like that again- not after Raven’s Roost- but the Halfling girl’s cries were almost as sweet. The Gnomes proved surprisingly enjoyable. Kalen did not expect them to be lovers. Alvarez showed him how to use Compel to pit one against the other, relishing his lover’s screams.

The youngest Halfling boy was the last to expire. Alvarez decreed they could use no more healing slots to continue their games. “The spirits are well broken, Pupil.” He said with a booming laugh. “The accord is struck! You will continue your studies with new, fresher souls. I shall return when I see fit.”

“You honor me, Lord.”

“I know. Fare thee well, Warlock Kalen.”

So it would continue for years and years. Kalen snatched the fools who wandered over his path and learned new and exciting ways to make them scream. As a warlock, he could check in on Burnsides without risking his renewed passion. The carpenter continued struggling on. He’d created a jovial mask for himself, but Kalen could still see the brokenness behind him, especially on the anniversary of Raven’s Roost’s fall.

He saw Magnus only once without intending to. On the Day of Story and Song, he learned The carpenter’s true origin along with everyone in existence. It gave him a special tingle, not just to watch the fool die again and again but to know he had succeeded where a universe consuming entity of pure nihilism had failed. Mad Governor Kalen had broken Magnus Burnsides where even The Hunger could not.

Then, over a year after The Hunger’s final defeat, Kalen read a newspaper.

He had not intended to read it. News of the outside world did not interest him now that he could no longer shape it. His latest experiment, some snot nosed elf, had been carrying it in their satchel. It was nearly a month old, and featured profiles on each of The Seven Saviors of Faerûn. He flipped passed the three-page spread on Taako, the Elven Celebrity, and on to Magnus Burnsides.

He would have resurrected Raven’s Roost himself, only to destroy it again.

How dare he, that muscle bound fool, train his mutts on the ruins of Kalen’s empire. Hammer and Tails- a slap in the face nearly as infuriating as that brain dead grin. And nothing- not a whiff or whisper- of Governor Kalen.

There was no brokenness, no pain, in his eyes. No hunch to his shoulder. No regret in his smile.

Kalen killed the Elf without thought. He had been lax, allowed his revenge to come undone in pursuit of newer thrills.

No more.

Kalen took his cloak and traveling bag from the closet. He would return to Raven’s Roost.


	2. Chapter 2

Kravitz met Taako at the door with a kiss. He wore a loose t-shirt and fancy jeans,  as casual as he ever got. "You're late."  
  
Taako shivered. "Class went long."  
  
"You were showing off." He smiled. "I've got your bag packed. Do you need anything from the kitchen?"  
  
Taako raised an immaculate eyebrow. "Are we going somewhere?"  
  
Kravitz stopped gathering his bag and stared. "Taako, did you seriously forget?"  
  
_shitshitshit_ " 'course not, skull face. Just yankin' your ghost chains!"  
  
Kravitz smiled skeptically. He drew his scythe and cut a tear through the astral plane. "C'mon, dear."  
  
Taako followed genially, wondering what he'd forgotten. Their one year anniversary was months ago and everything closed for the Day of Story and Song. Whose Birthdays did he care about? Lup's was his, and she would have reminded him of Barry's. Kravitz didn't remember his actual Birthday. Was it a work thing? No, Taako was just at work and the Raven Queen didn't host many mixers.  
  
The sky was black when they arrived at Raven's Roost. _Shit_ Taako thought again. _Game night?_ It better not be Magnus's Birthday. Age and mortality were Taako's least favorite things about his friends.  
  
Kravitz knocked on the door hard. There was no answer. The lights were off. Kravitz knocked again, harder. A dog started barking.  
  
"Maybe he's out." Taako suggested.  
  
"He's not." Kravitz said darkly. He knocked again. "Magnus!"  
  
The door opened. Magnus braced himself on the frame. He reeked of whiskey, enough to make Taako's nose wrinkled. His eyes were red, puffy enough that they didn't open entirely. Still he smiled.  
  
"Johann, shush." Magnus patted the dog. "Hey, guys, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Magnus," Kravitz put a hard on his shoulder and squeezed. Magnus looked confused, then his smile crumbled. Kravitz pulled him into a tight hug while Magnus sobbed. He mumbled something unintelligible into Kravitz's shoulder. Taako blinked. What the hell did he forget?  
  
Kravitz patted Magnus gently. "Have you eaten today?"  
  
Magus shook his head. Kravitz nodded. "Taako, can you-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah of course." Taako nodded and mouthed "what the fuck" at his boyfriend.  
  
Kravitz sighed and guided Magnus inside. Taako made straight for the kitchen. Magnus needed comfort food. Something warm and hearty- forest stew. Of course, Mags was useless for vegetables. He inspected the pantry, listening close to the hushed conversation in the living room.   
  
"Was it-" Magnus shuddered, "Were you-?"  
  
Taako glanced over his shoulder to see Kravitz nod solemnly. "I remember the fall of Raven's Roost very clearly."  
  
_Shit. Raven's Roost_. Magnus's greatest tragedy, coming off a century as a refugee. Taako immediately started chopping the beef. Kravitz had packed vegetables himself. Bless the bone boy.  
  
"I don't know if there's anything like a Reaper confidentiality agreement or-"  
  
"It was very quick," Kravitz said. "Most of the souls didn't even know what happened until I arrived."  
  
Magnus let out a long, shakey sigh. "Do you remember all of them? Every soul?"  
  
"Most of them," Kravitz said. Taako began to stir fry the vegetables.  
  
"That sounds hard."   
  
Taako had asked something similar when they first got together. He knew the answer, "The Raven Queen is just. Those who deserve her favor are granted peace and those who offend are not worth regretting."  
  
That always sounded like a company line to Taako but Magnus seemed to take comfort. They were quiet for a long time. Only the simmer of Taako's stew broke the silence.  
  
"My wife's name-" Magnus swallowed, "her name was Julia. Do you... remember her at all?"  
  
"Yes. She made an impression."  
  
Magnus laughed then, sounding like himself for the first time since they arrived. "Yeah, she always did. You know she was the second person I met in Raven's Roost? Tallest human woman I ever saw, carrying a dining room table on her shoulder like it was a melon, nails in her teeth. She gave me the once over, took the nails out of her mouth, and says "Another stray, Dad?"  
  
Kravitz chuckled. Taako ladled out the stew.  
  
"You said most of them didn't realize what happened." Magnus said, worried again. "Did she- she didn't suffer, right? She didn't know?"  
  
"She had fallen asleep in front  on the fire the night before." Kravitz said. "She was reading a Caleb Cleveland novel and drinking a little wine. She thought the explosion was part of a dream. When I arrived, she wanted to know how her book ended."  
  
"She always got mad when I skipped ahead." Magnus said as Taako joined them. He set the soup down on the coffee table but Magnus didn't even look up. "It was _Secret of the Scalawag_ , right?"  
  
"I believe so."  
  
"I couldn't ever finish it." He said, staring at his hands.  
  
Taako put a hand on his shoulder. "You gotta eat, hun."  
  
Magnus ignored him. He looked at Kravitz. "Is she okay? Is Julia happy?"  
  
"She was judged favorably." Kravitz said. "I don't know precisely where she is but I can check in the morning."  
  
"Thank you." Magnus said. He looked between Kravitz and Taako. "Both of you. I didn't-" he took a long, deep breath. "I forgot last year, with everything going on and this afternoon, being here, it just... hit me."  
  
"Eat some soup," Kravitz instructed. "We won't go anywhere."  
  
Magnus nodded and at last lifted the spoon to his mouth. Taako slid next to him on the couch, resting his head on his broad shoulders. How many times had they sat like this on the Starblaster, mourning together? Except Julia wouldn't come back next cycle. Taako should have known what day it was. Magnus shouldn't have to go through this alone.  
  
" 's good soup," Magnus said after a long time. "You guys should have some."  
  
"Rustic hospitality," Taako said, fondly mussing Magnus's hair. Boy needed a shower too.  
  
Kravitz handed Taako a bowl. They talked in quiet voices about nothing important. What was in the soup, what was new at the school, with Lup and Barry and the rest of the Bureau. Magnus ate his soup and absently scratched behind Johann's ears. He set the bowl back on the table.  
  
"There's more if you want it." Taako said gently.  
  
Magnus shook his head. He stood up, still wobbly. Kravitz stood as well, ready to catch him.  
  
"I stink." Said Magnus.  
  
"Little bit, yeah," Taako said as Kravitz rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ok." Magnus said, like he was psyching himself up for a battle. "I'm gonna clean up. Don't go anywhere? Please?"  
  
"We're here all night, bud." Taako promised. Magnus nodded and staggered toward the washroom. Taako shook his head. "Fought a whole bear about it and he still has trouble asking for help."  
  
Kravitz nodded. Taako stood and slide his arms around the reaper's waist. "Thank you for this."  
  
Kravitz shrugged. "Magnus needed you tonight."  
  
Taako shook his head. "I just made the soup, Bubbie. You're the one he wanted to talk to."  
  
Kravitz shrugged. "Magnus deserves comfort."  
  
Taako nodded and pressed a small kiss to his neck. After a few minutes, they set about clearing the dishes. Taako washed and Kravitz dried. They listened for Magnus in the shower. Normally he sang but tonight they only heard running water. Taako was about to suggest they check on him when Magnus appeared again, dripping on the hardwood.  
  
He was naked except for a pair of worn pajama pants. Taako focused very hard on not dropping the silver he was cleaning. He ought to be immune to it, after a century of close quarters, adventuring and decades of casual sex. But gods damn it, Magnus was still so godsdamn hot. Surely you had to get a zoning permit for a chest that big. Not to mention the tattoos, the untamed black beard and tousled hair, free from his usual practical ponytail. His eyes were red again. He'd been crying in the shower.  
  
Taako put the silver away and wrapped his arm around that brawny shoulder. "Let's get you to bed, Mags."  
  
Magnus nodded. He let Taako guide him to the bedroom. Taako thought about the Starblaster, the countless nights over a century he found his way to Magnus's bunk. Not just for sex (though there was a lot of really mindblowing sex) but for comfort. Someone next to him, keeping him safe and warm.  
  
He thought about all the lost years, sleeping in the back of the wagon while Sazed quietly resented him. He thought about Magnus, able to find love when he didn't even know himself. Taako couldn't even resent it, because how much worse would it be to remember losing everything. Taako felt aches he couldn't name. Magnus had felt the same aches and also dug his wife out of the wreckage of their home.  
  
Kravitz was right. Magnus deserved comfort.   
  
Kravitz followed them into the bedroom, carrying Taako's bag. He watched as Taako climbed into bed next to Magnus. "I'll see you in the morning, love." He said, kissing Taako's cheek.  
  
"You're not staying?" Magnus asked.  
  
Kravitz blinked and looked to Taako who shrugged. "I... can, if you want."  
  
Magnus patted the bed on his other side. Kravitz nodded, looking a little pale. He crossed to the other side of the bed. "Sorry, I usually run cold."  
  
"Just get in, babe." Taako said.  
  
Kravitz obeyed, shrugging of his nice Jean's and folding them on the dresser. Taako reached over Magnus and took his hand. _It's okay. This is good._  
  
He took Magnus's hand as well and the fighter squeezed.  
  
"If I just knew who did it-"  
  
"Don't, Mags. You gave it up in Wonderland." _And the weight lifted off your shoulders_.  
  
"But-"  
  
"But nothing. Taako's got it covered."  
  
Magnus smiled in the darkness. "You'll forget."  
  
Taako squeezed his hand. "No, I won't. Not this."  
  
"Maybe they're already dead." He turned his head. "Krav, do you know if-"  
  
"No."  
  
"No, you don't know or no-"  
  
"Magnus," Kravitz let go of Taako to brush the fighter's hair out of his eyes. "They aren't worthy of a place in existence, much less your attention, but I promise you, when the time comes, their reaping will be as painful as I can make it."  
  
Magnus sniffed hard. "I think your boyfriend is flirting with me, T."  
  
"He's good at it, right?"   
  
"Go to sleep."  
  
Magnus did, eventually. He talked a little more about Julia and Raven's Roost. Taako wished he could have met her. Johann jumped on to the bed and settled down at their feet. Magnus thanked them again, holding their hands as his voice grew heavy and incoherent. Soon he was snoring peacefully.  
  
Taako and Kravitz stayed awake though, holding hands across their sleeping friend. Kravitz's red eyes were soft in the darkness. He squeezed Taako's hand and held it until they fell asleep.

* * *

Taako woke up twice. First, to Kravitz gently transferring Magnus into his arms. Magnus grunted irritably but settled down as Taako stroked his hair. Kravitz smiled softly, long fingers trailing off Magnus's tricep. "I have to go to work," he whispered. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No big, babe." Taako smiled back. "We'll be here when you get back."  
  
"Thank you," Kravitz crossed to the other side of the bed. He knelt down and kissed Taako's cheek. "I love you."  
  
"Love you too." _More than you know_

Kravitz kissed him again. "You'll explain to Magnus?"  
  
"Oh he's non verbal in the mornings but he understands you just fine."  
  
To prove his point, Magnus lifted two fingers and mumbled "BuhKrav," into Taako's chest.  
  
"I'll see you soon, Magnus." Kravitz smiled. He left without a sound.  
  
"Egood," Magnus said.  
  
"Yeah, he's real good."  
  
"Ofyou, Taak."  
  
"Love you too, Maggie."  
  
The second wake up, not nearly as pleasant, came in early afternoon. A familiar, fatherly, infuriating shout from the front door.  
  
"Hey Good Boys! Got any breakfast?"  
  
"Meeerrrrl." Magnus groaned.  
  
"Merle," Taako agreed. "Get dressed. I'll hold him off."  
  
Magnus grumbled but allowed Taako to slip out from under him. With a quick Disguise Self, Taako emerged, radiant, to see Merle seated at Magnus's dining table, looking pleased with himself. He wore a patched tank top and horribly grass stained shorts.  
  
"How the hell did you get in here?" Taako said.  
  
"Magic!" Merle waved his fingers.  
  
"I broke a window!" Shouted a grubby voice from the floor. Taako leaned over to see Mookie wrestling with Johann on the kitchen floor. "Hi, Unca Taako!"  
  
"That was very good breaking, kiddo," Taako said, "but what do snitches get?"  
  
"I already had stitches," Mookie said. That was true. The kid would be a dwarf version of Magnus before he was 20, the way he got into scrapes.  
  
"Hi, Uncle Taako," Mavis waved from the sink.   
  
"Oh thank Gods, the clean one's here." Taako opened his arms for a hug which she eagerly returned. "How are you, Mavis?"  
  
"Good!" She was tanner than he'd last seen her, with scratches on her glasses and beads in her beard. "We found a mermaid treasure."  
  
"Was it the friends you made along the way?"  
  
"Nope, pearls!"  
  
"Good girl!"  
  
"I couldn't find any tea," she looked back at the cupboard, "but maybe-"  
  
"Sit down, I got breakfast."  
  
" 'bout time!" Merle said.  
  
"You don't get any." Taako said. "You broke a window."  
  
"Mookie broke it. I supervised."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Besides Maggie likes fixing shit." Merle's voice softened. "How is he? Krav said we ought to stop by."  
  
_Yeah, he would._ Taako thought. He didn't know quite how to explain how Magnus was, especially with kids in the room. "He's as well as he can be, circumstances withstanding." Merle nodded sagely. "Who wants pancakes?"  
  
"Praise Pan-cakes!" Chorused the Highchurch family and Taako regretted every life choice he'd made.

There was a stack of twenty pancakes ready when Magnus emerged, freshly showered and changed. Mookie shrieked and jumped into his arms.  
  
"MOOKIE!" Magnus roared, tossing the boy into the air as Johann yipped around him. Mookie squealed, demanding to go again.  
  
"Pancakes first, bud." Magnus said, transfering Mookie to his shoulders. "Smells great, Taako. "  
  
"Natch!" Taako said, sliding a stack on to his plate.  
  
They let the kids dominate the conversation over breakfast. Mavis explains about their last few adventures while Mookie provided color commentary from Magnus's shoulders, breakfast balanced on the fighter's head. Magnus grinned through it all. No one who didn't know him would guess what happened the night before.  
  
After the breakfast dishes were washed and put away (thank Pan for Mavis), they all trumped out to the yard. Magnus tossed Mookie up into the sky, juggling the child without effort while Mavis and Johann played fetch.  
  
"So." Merle said. "How is he?"  
  
"Not great." Taako sighed. "Being here brings it all back, and of course he can't do anything about it."  
  
"Mmm," Merle said. "I been keeping an ear out. Nothing about Waylon."  
  
Taako sighed again, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Kalen, Merle. Governor Kalen."  
  
"Mmm," Merle said.  
  
Merle was saved from Taako's wrath by a sparkly light. Angus McDonald stepped out of his portal, practically tripping over his academic robes. "Hello, sirs!"  
  
"Ango!" Magnus shouted. "Get in on this!" He hurled Mookie toward them.  
  
"Oh no." Angus cast a brilliant blue mage hand and caught the dwarf before he hit the ground.  
  
"Hey Burnsides, don't break my kid! I just paid him off!" Merle shouted.  
  
"Nice hand, kiddo," Taako said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Mr. Kravitz asked me to come, sir. Is Magnus-"  
  
"Toss him back!" Magnus shouted. "You're so bad at this!"  
  
"You're so bad at this!" Mookie echoed from the hand.  
  
Angus sighed and looked at Merle. Merle nodded and Angus tossed the kid back. They continued tossing Mookie back and forth across the yard while Johann ran back and forth and Mavis laughed.  
  
"Krav did a good job getting everyone here."  
  
"Yeah," _Not sure how I feel about that nickname._ "We need to get on our game about Kalen. Get it done."  
  
"Well, I adventure more than you two." Merle said. "Been keeping my ear to the ground."  
  
"That's not hard." Taako shoved his hands in his pocket. Mavis had quietly requested to join in the came of catch so Angus and Magnus now juggled both dwarf children between them. "You didn't see him last night, Merle. He was wrecked. He was trying to get Kravitz to confirm if Kalen was alive or dead."  
  
"Is he?"  
  
"Alive, according to Kravitz. And out there somewhere. Waiting. "  
  
"Well, it's been what? Seven years? Who says he's even worth it any more?"  
  
"How long did The Hunger hunt us?"  
  
Merle frowned. "John was part of a world devouring hivemind, not some asshole politician."  
  
"It matters to Magnus." Taako said. "Whether Kalen's an actual threat or not-"  
  
Merle snorted.  
  
"We need to get proactive, and find the son of a bitch."  
  
"Alright, fine," Merle groaned. "Gimme a week to figure out the kids and we'll take care of Mayor Waylon."  
  
"Governor Kalen, Merle." Taako sighed. "And thanks. Even though you made the same fucking promise as me, thank you."  
  
"Dos Horny Boys ride again!"  
  
"Ugh."

* * *

Kravitz returned well after nightfall, Lup and Barry in tow. Magnus beamed when he saw them. He tackled Kravitz in a huge bear hug, with Carey still hanging off his neck. "Thank you." He whispered into his dreadlocks the Dragonborn hopped politely to the ground.  
  
"Of course," Kravitz managed, once he caught his breath. Magnus was so warm, both emotionally and physically. He'd never quite realized it before. He certainly had never appreciated the Fighter's grin until he saw it shatter the night before. Magnus gave him one final squeeze before pulling away to greet Lup and Barry.  
  
Kravitz surveyed the living room with a smile. Merle and the children had stayed for dinner. Carey had rejoined her wife on the couch while Mookie begged for more wrestling demonstrations. Lucretia stood quietly in the back, as she always did when her family gathered. After greeting the rest of the group, Kravitz took his place at her side.  
  
"Thank you for coming." He said.  
  
"Anything for Magnus." She said. "Thank you for inviting me."  
  
Kravitz frowned. "Did Taako-?"  
  
She shook her head. "We reached an understanding months ago... more understanding than I deserved. No, it's Magnus. When Raven's Roost fell, I wanted-" she took a deep, shuddering breath, "I wanted so badly to be there for him... but I couldn't. Or I was too myopic to realize I could have- I should have been with them. Magnus suffered alone, because of me."  
  
Kravitz nodded. "But," he said quietly, "without you, he wouldn't have met Julia."  
  
"He could have," she said, "but thank you for saying that."  
  
"You're here now," Kravitz said. "That's what's important."  
  
Taako leaned his head out of the kitchen with an exaggerated scowl. "Hey, fella, what's your name? You look like my boyfriend but he comes in and says hello to me."  
  
"Sorry, love," Kravitz said as Lucretia stifled a laugh. Taako had allowed his disguise to fall away. He looked adorable.  
  
"Did you bring Lup?" Taako asked as Kravitz kissed his neck.  
  
"She's with Barry and Magnus, in the livingroom."  
  
"Good," Taako wiped his hands on his apron. "I wanna talk to her after dinner. Merle and me decided to go after Kalen."  
  
Kravitz nodded. "A good idea, but I'm not sure The Raven Queen will allow it. Lup's already used her vacation days."  
  
_And technically Reapers aren't allowed to kill people without explicit commands but that rule isn't super enforced._  
  
"Shit!" Taako said. "We need a competent woman on this one. Two even, since we won't have Magnus."  
  
"What about Carey and Killian? They love him just as much." _Perhaps not quite the same way_ , he thought, recalling the warmth of Magnus's embrace and how... fitting it felt to wake up in his arms. _Focus_.  
  
Taako looked thoughtful. "Can The Bureau spare them?" They both looked at Lucretia.  
  
" **Anything** for Magnus." She said solemnly.  
  
"Dope!" Taako clapped his hands. "Help me bring the roast out and get the idiots to the table."  
  
Kravitz always imagined this was how family was. Everyone gathered together, talking and arguing over each other. He supposed he'd had a family once, biologically at least. His memory was long but it couldn't stretch beyond the Raven Queen's service. Had he had a sister tease him like Lup or quietly support like Lucrecia? Had a brother ever grinned at him like Barry or an uncle tell inappropriate jokes like Merle? How had he managed for so long without them, to say nothing of Taako and-  
  
He would tell Magnus about Julia after the others left. She was safe and as happy as she could be without her husband. Kravitz would not say she was waiting for him, or that he'd sacraficed his candlenights bonus and a number of vacations days to ensure Julia and Magnus would reunite for as long as they wished in the afterlife. No need to give him any more reason to rush in to danger.  
  
Kravitz wanted Magnus to stay alive for a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my fluff  
> Please send kind comments and kudos


	3. Chapter 3

Kalen had learned well from the Raven’s Roost Rebellion. He had underestimated Burnsides, by all accounts a well meaning simpleton. He was strong. Anyone who looked at him could tell he was strong, but Kalen had broken strong men before. Waxman and his daughter posed a greater threat. The family had been in the craftsmen’s corridor for generations. They were a beloved fixture, able to sway the rabble to their fool cause. He had targeted them first, to set an example for the rest, and quash the Rebellion before it grew legs.

That only enraged Burnsides. He came at Kalen with everything he had and somehow, through sheer tenacity and dumb luck, he stolen Raven’s Roost away.

He wouldn’t make the same mistake. This would not be a fight but an execution. A slow and excruciating execution but an execution none the less. There would be no room for resistance, no ally Burnsides could call, no hope of escape. This required planning. Burnsides had powerful friends after all. Every creature on every plane knew his story. If Kalen failed, it would be the end of him. Alvarez had made that clear.

“Your offerings become scarce, my pupil,” The Demon Prince said as they met in a low basement outside of the city. “This one is barely suitable.”

“My profoundest apologies, my Lord.” Kalen bowed deeply. “I have been preparing my… thesis, if you will.”

Alvarez chuckled. “I know well of your preparations, Kalen. To attack one of the Seven Birds is a lofty goal. It is why you still draw breath. Your failure may be nearly as amusing as your success. I am eager to see which will last longer. My amusement or your life?”

“My Lord is too generous.”

“You will see my generosity first hand, should Burnsides escape you.” He disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Kalen nearly quit that night. He thought of his tower, of the decades of screams and torture promised to him if he just let the carpenter go.

But he saw Burnsides when he closed his eyes, the cock sure grin and twinkling eyes as he explained about his dogs and the recovery of Raven’s Roost. It would not stand. Burnsides would break again beneath his boot, and damn the consequences with the rest of his rebellion.

It took nearly a month to collect the necessary supplies. He avoided the Fantasy Costco, knowing of Garfield’s particular affinity for Tres Horny Boys. The years had changed him enough that he could walk through Neverwinter unrecognized, though he had never frequented the seedy magical underbelly when he was Governor. He’d amass quite a fortune over the years, unwilling donations from his victims. He bought each item from a different vendor, tipping well to avoid their gossip. With everything in preparation, Kalen turned once more to Raven's Roost.

* * *

 

For beings that insisted they only meditated, Taako and Lup slept a lot. They may as well be back on The Starblaster, with Magnus waking up to Taako drooling on his pillow. Taako’s Disguise Self wore off in the night, revealing bags under his eyes, lines of laughter and worry around his mouth and blemishes on his cheeks. Magnus thought the magic of Wonderland must be weakening. No way could Taako ever be considered plain.

Of course, they didn’t have Kravitz on The Starblaster, holding Taako’s hand over Magnus’s back, but he was a welcome addition. He usually woke up before Magnus, needing to return to the Raven Queen, but he made sure to say goodbye.

Magnus was so grateful. After that first morning, he wasn't sure how to ask them to stay. _Please ignore your actual lives and cuddle me because I really miss my wife_ didn't exactly roll off his tongue.

He shouldn't have worried. His friends knew what to do without prompting. Taako changed the sheets after exactly three days, complaining about dog hair. Still, he came along to Hammer and Tails, even playing with the new puppies. They came home to find Kravitz back early. Surprisingly shy, he asked if Magnus wanted anything special from the market.

"You don't have to-"

"I want to. Besides Taako wants his face cream."

"You idiots want my face cream too!" Taako called from the bathroom.

"Don't you use Magic for that?" Magnus asked.

"Spell slots!"

Magnus elected to accompany Kravitz to Fantasy Costco. The Reaper was as meticulous in his shopping as in his wardrobe. His tastes skewed expensive, but he summoned an unearthly number of coupons that left Garfield The Deals Warlock grumbling angrily. Magnus didn't even have to give up any body parts.

"Raven Queen pays you guys, right?" He asked as Kravitz unfurled his scythe.

"Of course, but why waste money?" Kravitz smiled.

"Yeah, I grew up poor too."

"I might have," Kravitz shrugged. He took Magnus's hand, preventing the astral plane from sucking him away. Magnus thought he'd be uncomfortable, remembering those awful moments when Edward pushed him from his body, but Kravitz made everything seem secure. Magnus didn't even mind the cold.

"My mortal life is something of a mystery to me." Kravitz continued, stepping into the Burnsides yard. He didn't let go of his hand. "I know I was human, likely a mage of some kind, but that's about it."

"You don't remember anyone from being mortal?" Kravitz shook his head. "I know how much that sucks."

"Are you thinking of Lucretia or Wonderland?"

"Wonderland. It was a dick move but Lucretia did it to help us, and I got to meet Julia. The Liches took my fucking body, my memories, for their own twisted games." He squeezed too tight, letting his anger get the best of him. He forced himself to relax but it still didn't feel right to let go.

"I suppose it's different," Kravitz said, as if nothing strange had passed, "when you know you're missing some one important."

"You don't think there was anyone like that in your mortal life?" He couldn't believe that, not if mortal Kravitz bore even a passing resemblance to current Kravitz.

"It's possible," Kravitz shrugged, "but I doubt it. I think if I had someone that important, I wouldn't have become a Reaper at all."

"Yeah," that made more sense.

"I don't regret it," Kravitz said, "whatever I'm missing. I've gotten to see so many beautiful, incredible things." The sun sat low, bathing his face in golden light. His red eyes looked at Magnus with a serene intensity that he'd never seen before. He felt himself go red. Kravitz stared at the carpet as they walked inside

They found Taako in the bedroom, stretched out in the center of the bed, reading a book. He looked up when they entered and blinked at them. Magnus dropped Kravitz's hand. Taako didn't say anything.

"We got stuff!" Kravitz said, hurrying to put the bags in the kitchen.

"Cool," Taako said in a high voice and followed him out.

Magnus flopped down on the bed. _What am I doing?_

They should go back to their own lives. He knew Taako phoned it on at work but surely, he needed to go in at some point. And they must want alone time without some weird, needy dude in the middle.

But he didn't want to sleep alone again.

"Fffffuuuuccck." Magnus whispered to the ceiling as Johann bounded up to join him.

* * *

 

"So..." Taako said in a long voice, when they arrived safely in the kitchen. "what's new with you and Magnus?"

"Taako," Kravitz began.

"Don't gimme that face," Taako continued, even though he couldn't see his face because he was checking the oven. "My ex and my current walk into a bedroom holding hands and blushing, I get to ask some questions. That's the law, baby."

"Taako."

"I'm not mad, Kravitz." He stood up again and crossed to take his hand. "It's Magnus. You know what he and I got up to on The Starblaster. If anyone is gonna relate to you on this, it's me."

Yes, Kravitz did know what Taako and Magnus got up to on The Starblaster. He'd been thinking about it a lot lately, ever since they started sharing a bed. He'd been thinking about it a lot, in some very private moments.

"Fuck." He whispered.

"Yup!"

"Fuck, Taako." Kravitz leaned heavily against the counter. "Taako, you know I love you, right?"

"Of course, I love you too." He hadn't let go of his hand. "You know you can love two people at once, right? I do."

"Taako, I didn't think I could love anyone as much as my job." He sighed deeply. "Then you... now Magnus."

"You've got good taste."

He let go of Taako's hand. "Magnus is married." _To a good person that he is still unequivocally in love with._

"Yeah," Taako nodded. "And there's still Kalen."

They stood in silence for a long time. Kravitz could hear Magnus washing his face in the other room. "Have you found anything?"

"Not yet." Taako sighed. "Merle's reaching out to his adventure contacts and Lucretia's doing... I don't even know. Guy's a ghost."

“If he were a ghost, I could find him." Kravitz closed his eyes. The fuck were they going to do?

"Hey," Taako said. "Don't get in your head. You didn't cheat on me. You're not harassing Magnus. You held his hand to get him through the astral plane and realized you had some feelings. We can figure the rest out later."

“I suppose,” Kravitz said.

Taako shrugged. “Worst case scenario: we can ogle him together, right?”

Kravitz nodded. They ate dinner and he laughed at Taako’s jokes. He listened and asked questions when Magnus explained the new training techniques they worked on at Hammer and Tails. He read quietly before falling asleep, smelling Taako’s jasmine hair and watching Magnus’s chest rise and fall on the elf’s other side.

He could think of so many worse case scenarios.

* * *

"This is stupider than usual for you, Taako," Lup sat on the clean counter, licking an ice cream cone. "You need a plan."  
  
"I told you the plan, Lup." Taako said, gathering the last of his supplies.   
  
"Killing Kalen is an objective, not a plan."  
  
"This from the girl who took a grand relic into some random cave with a random dwarf and didn't tell anyone anything."  
  
"Yes, from the girl who got stuck in an umbrella for eleven years because she went in with an objective, not a plan."  
  
"Well, maybe she can trust to the boy who found that umbrella only because he wandered into a cave on a whim after taking a job he found on Craig's List."  
  
"She-" Lup scowled, "I do trust you, Taako. I know you got by fine without me for ten years."  
  
She never did fight fair. "Hey, I wasn't fine. You know that."  
  
"Survived then." Lup took his hand. "And we both know that shit can go really wrong really quickly and we just found each other again."  
  
"Hey, I wanted you to come but you're a necro-cop now. You got a job to do."  
  
Lup's ears twitched like they always did when she was plotting. "I mean... it's not like I haven't bent the rules before..."  
  
"Nope!" Barry leaned in from the other room. "Boyfriend veto! No risking employment and Goddess wrath because you're anxious. Taako can handle himself. He's got Merle,"  
  
Lup scoffed. Barry wrapped his arms around her waist  
  
"And Carey and Killian and a stone of farspeech which he will use to call you if he needs help, which he won't. Right?" Barry looked daggers at Taako.  
  
"Right!" Taako swore he could see the lich skull super imposed over Barry's face.  
  
"You know every time you "boyfriend veto" I only want to do the thing more." Lup said petulantly.  
  
"That's why I don't do it very often." Barry said. He turned back to Taako. "Seriously, call if you need us."  
  
"Merle and I have killed plenty of people on accident, I think we can handle killing one person on purpose." Taako scoffed.  
  
"I'd feel better if Maggie was with you." Lup said.  
  
"Absolutely not." Taako said. "We have no idea how the Wonderland magic would react to Magnus seeing Kalen. He might not be able to perceive him at all. Or he might not be able to form new memories of him, mid fight."  
  
"And we have to assume Kalen remembers Magnus." Barry nodded. "Dude destroyed a whole town to get revenge the first time. Can't imagine he'll be chill now."  
  
"Fine, if you're going to be logical at me!" Lup threw up her hands and stalked out of the kitchen. They waited the requisite five seconds until she poked her head back inside. "What did you tell him, by the way?"  
  
"Had to go home sometime." Taako said. That was a fuck of a lot harder than anything else about this trip. Magnus was never great at hiding emotions. His face crumpled when Taako unceremoniously announced they were leaving after dinner. He recovered well, thanked them for their company and promised to visit soon. Taako had already packed their bags specifically to avoid Magnus watching like an abandoned puppy. Still he held on a bit too long when they hugged goodbye, and the big baby pulled back wiping his eyes. _"Love you guys."_  
  
_"Love you too, big guy."_ Taako had said, as Kravitz nodded. He held Taako's hand all the way home.  
  
"You guys'll check in on him right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Obviously."   
  
"And don't go all Blupjeans in front of him. Dude gets wistful enough watching Carey and Killian."  
  
Lup rolled her eyes. "Don't you have some one to kill there, buddy?"  
  
"Yes I do!" Taako kissed her cheek. "Barold, good luck with your nonsense."  
  
"Back at ya, T."  
  
Lup hugged him tight. "Call if you need anything."  
  
"Lup, I swear to God-"  
  
"Hey, Taako!" Merle saved him again. "Come talk to your kid!"  
  
Lup grinned wildly. "Whaaaaattt?"  
  
"Fuck's sake, it's just Angus." Taako said, joining the rest of the party on the front porch. Carey and Killian stretched, watching bemused as Merle argued with a much taller child. "Pumpkin, what are you doing here? We're about to leave so-"  
  
"Hello, sir! I know all about Governor Kalen and I'd like to help you kill him."  
  
Taako blinked. "Uhh... what?"  
  
"I left you both several messages to that effect, sirs." Angus continued with a nod at Merle. "I assume you've been screening your calls again, right, Taako."  
  
Taako nodded.   
  
"Yeah, I don't know where that thing went." Merle muttered.  
  
"Then my suspicions are confirmed." Angus continued. "I've been investigating the events of the Raven's Roost Revolt since I learned you planned to confront Kalen. I believe I know where we can find him. If-"  
  
"Wait, wait, hold on, Ango. How exactly do you know about this?" He glared at Merle who rolled his eyes.   
  
"I didn't tell him!"  
  
"Sirs, I am the greatest detective in the world." Angus said with a sigh. "Also, I was three feet away when you told Merle about it."  
  
"So not your hardest fucking case, huh?" Taako sighed. "Fine, Kiddo, where do we find Kalen?"  
  
"Are you going to take me with you or are you just going to use my information to go on your own?"  
  
"Whaat? Ango, I would never-"  
  
"Taako, I am the world's greatest-"  
  
"Greatest detective, yeah, yeah, I get it." Taako rolled his eyes. Why didn't he just bring all of Neverwinter along? "You can't come, Angus. Just tell us where he is and we'll see you later."  
  
"Well, if that's where we're at, I'll just go myself."  
  
Taako sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Kid, this isn't some fun, save the world type mission. This is straight up vengeance. We are going to kill him. On purpose." _Slowly, if I can manage it._  
  
"I understand that, sir."  
  
"Historically, you been pretty opposed to murder, Ango." Merle said.  
  
The boy detective shrugged. "It's for Magnus, isn't it?"  
  
Taako had never felt prouder of the boy. He looked Angus over again. He had gone very casual in the last year. Gone were the fancy boy hats with feathers and bow ties. He looked like a regular kid in a red t-shirt and cargo shorts, with a satchel of holding at his side.

 _No,_ Taako realized suddenly. _He looks like Magnus._

One last ditch effort. “Sorry, bud. You’ll have to provide your own competent woman if you wanna to join up with Tres Horny Boys. Lup is already out!” He raised a perfectly manicured finger to silence his over eager sister.

“I thought you might say that, Sir.” Angus smiled. “That’s why I asked Mavis to come.”

“What?” Merle rounded on his daughter who, gun to his head, Taako had not noticed until Angus pointed her out. “I thought you came to see me off!”

She shook her head. “No, Dad. Angus asked me to keep an eye on you two weeks ago since Taako wouldn’t answer his stone. Why do you think I helped pack your bags?”

Merle frowned deeply. “Well, you can’t come, honey. Who’ll look after Mookie?”

Mavis pushed up her glasses to stare at her father. “Mom, Dad. Mom’s looking after him. I guess if you want to take me all the way back to her place and explain why-”

“Let’s bring the kids along, huh, Taako.” Merle broken into a fake smile.

“Seriously.” Carey’s tail twitched. “We’re burning daylight. They fought The Hunger, they can handle a governor.”

Taako groaned. “Fine! Come if you want, but we’re not waiting for you.” He hopped up into the wagon and settled in.

“Sir, did you just try to cast entrapment on me?” Angus asked with a smirk in his voice that Taako did not care for at all.

“Are you coming or what?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! I hope you get to murder everyone you want to in 2019.
> 
> Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

He thought about Julia.

He didn’t intend to. Thinking about Julia had to be approached carefully, in the company of others who could prevent Magnus from getting trapped in his own mind. He thought about her in the mornings, before anything else could leap into the forefront. That was fine. With the day ahead of him, he could focus on making her proud of him, putting in the work. At night, he needed to think of something else, or he’d focus on all the ways he’d let her down.

In a way, that was the greatest gift Taako and Kravitz had given him. The ability to talk and think about Julia without driving himself insane. The ability to be quiet, to focus on someone else’s breathing and the cool hand on his skin. They’d gone beyond the call of friendship and brotherhood and he was so grateful.

So he did didn’t complain when Taako said they had to go home. He smiled and thanked them, told them he’d see them soon and that he loved them. He let them go, because you let the people you love go and trust they’ll come back. They did sometimes and it wasn’t as if Taako and Kravitz were being erased from his memory.

It wasn’t as if they were dead.

Magnus thought about Julia. Laying awake, alone for the first time in weeks, he wondered if he’d ever been quite this lonely. Then he remembered those awful days after the fall of Raven’s Roost. He remembered exhuming the bodies of his friends and family. He remembered begging her to be alive. He lay next to her, too exhausted to move, praying to every god and demon that they’d wake up in their own bed and every moment of the last few days was just some fever dream.

He remembered swearing revenge on… someone.

That was the other problem with thinking about Julia. He only had half of the story.

It wasn’t like Fisher. Magnus didn’t hear static or crinkle tinkles when he thought of Julia’s killer. It was just… blank. The memories weren’t obfuscated, they were erased. He could see her so clearly, her cloak pulled tight around her shoulders as she left her father’s house. Another sleepless night, because he couldn’t just roll over in his cot after seeing such a thing.

He had to follow her out into the rain, through the empty streets, to the basement of a recently closed tavern. Magnus wasn’t exactly stealthy in those days, but he managed to get in the back and listen to the former bar man give an impassioned speech against… someone.

Someone who sent thugs in the next day to arrest the bartender and tear apart the building. Julia grabbed his arm when Magnus tried to go after them. _“You idiot! ----- will kill you!”_

He wished he could kill the Wonderland liches again. He only had so many years of hearing his wife and they dared to take even a single word.

He’d shrugged her off. Julia was stronger than him, but she wasn’t nearly as practiced. Magnus punched the bully in the face and landed himself in the stocks. Julia told him he was a reckless fool and stood guard over him for the next twelve hours. She read aloud from her Caleb Cleveland book and told him about her half Orc grandmother arriving in Raven’s Roost to test her flying machine and staying to marry the carpenter who tried to fix it when it crashed. She told him about… someone going mad with power, shutting down businesses, bringing in thugs.

Those memories were hard. He could remember the consequences: people humiliated, driven from their homes, curfews and random intimidation, but the causes? The who and why of it all? That was lost.

He could still see Julia, grinning in the moonlight. He could feel her hand on his cheek, cleaning his cuts and scratching his nose when he couldn’t reach. He could hear her warning him to be careful, that -------- ----- had and would do worse to resisters. He could hear his own voice, stubbornly reminding her that he didn’t like bullies and didn’t care who they were. The same blush crept over his face when he remembered how she kissed him.

That was what mattered. Love over hate. Even as he tried desperately to recall Julia’s killer, to fill in the gaps of her story, Magnus knew he wouldn’t have taken the reversed deal. He wouldn’t trade the memory of her laugh and smile, dozens of the same arguments repeated again and again, for all the vengeance in the world. Just like he wouldn’t trade the world or his adventures with Taako and Merle to save her, no matter how the chalice had tempted him.

 _It’s not what Julia would have wanted._ Magnus reminded himself again and again through the sleepless night. _She wouldn’t want you obsessing over her death. She’d want you living your life._

_“You can do so much more good if you stay alive, Magnus.”_

She’d been trying to convince him to leave, when they learned… someone was coming for him. Magnus wracked his mind around the memory. Whoever killed Julia had the power to send thugs, to arrest people and make them disappear. They must have been powerful, to keep Raven’s Roost in such a state of terror.

_“----- doesn’t scare me, Jules. I can take them.”_

_She kissed him. “Please, Magnus. Go to the woods-”_

_“I’m not leaving you and Steven.”_

_“Go to the woods and wait for me. They’ll be suspicious if we close the shop midday. We can buy you time.”_

_“I’m not running.”_

_She shook her head. “Of course not. There’s no reason to wait for them to come and kill you. I’ll meet you tonight and we’ll bring the fight to -----.”_

_He kissed her. “I love you, Jules.”_

_“Go. Take your ax and say you’re going out for wood. I love you too.”_

He’d gone and they’d arrested his family for harboring him. Julia showed up to their rendezvous with a cut on her face and blood on her apron. _“----- took Dad.”_

She cried into his arms the second they were alone, and Magnus promised himself he’d never leave them unprotected ever again. In a few days they were storming- he couldn’t remember what they stormed but they stormed something. They got Steven back, fought a revolution and got married.

And Magnus thought they were safe. He’d earned his happy ending and it didn’t matter if he couldn’t remember most of his twenties, or the exact name of his home town. He’d get to wake up next to Julia for the rest of his life. He’d get to make things that lasted in the home he loved. Even if they were separated, he wouldn’t be alone.

He wasn’t alone. Magnus knew that. Kravitz told him Julia was waiting for him. Even if she wasn’t, he had Taako and Kravitz and Merle and Carey and Angus and Killian and Lucretia and everyone in the world. He wasn’t alone.

No matter how awful he felt.

Eventually, the sun rose and so did he. There were dogs to be fed, friends to visit and She m a business to run. Lup and Barry came by for dinner. Lucretia called him in the evening to ask his advice on Bureau of Benevolence’s latest project, which called Carey and Killian all the way to Goldcliff. Avi stopped in to play with the dogs and even Davenport sent a postcard but that could have been an accident, though he was sure someone (Kravitz) had told them all to check in on him.

He was grateful but it wasn’t necessary. Magnus knew how to keep busy. He spent most of his time at Hammer and Tails. Someone was always barking or whining or farting in their sleep. There was always something to occupy his hands and his mind.

And if there wasn’t… well, Magnus could break things as well as he could fix them.

Anything was better than going home to that empty bed.

That was how he found himself outside, breaking the fence around his house. Johann, the only dog that was actually his and not eventually going to help someone who needed them, had already wandered inside. The Sun was gone, and Magnus should probably have eaten something, but he could see easily enough by the stars.

Raven’s Roost was still repopulating, and houses were few and far between. When he opened Hammer and Tails on the wreckage on his home, most of the survivors greeted him with a hearty “thanks but no thanks.”

He understood. Someone was still out there, and they’d destroyed the city once already. The refugees had already rebuilt their lives in Neverwinter or Rockport. (Magnus hoped most of the survivors avoided Phandalin.) They weren’t about to uproot the last five years to return to a potentially doomed city. Magnus didn’t argue but promised there’d be a place for them if and when they changed their minds.

So, it was odd, but not suspicious, to hear hooves on the gravel of the main road. Magnus tossed the last remnants of his fence into the pile. He turned to face the stranger.

* * *

As he approached Raven’s Roost, Governor Kalen thought of what he would say to Magnus Burnsides. Indeed, he had thought of little else in weeks. Would he allow the rebel a chance to defend himself? Would he relish the sudden recognition on that scarred face? Or would he bow to practicality and disable him from a safe distance, with the grace of his demon lord?

Yet, when he saw that mass of muscle bent over some broken fence, no cutting remark came to him. Instead, Governor Kalen recalled the woman. It ought to have been her, he realized as he watched her husband crack the boards over his knee. He had known her longer, known her family long before this simpleton from another world wandered into their city.

The Waxmans occasionally caused trouble (their orc ancestry coming through no doubt), so Kalen made sure to inspect their shop regularly. He'd watched the golden eyed child grow into a beautiful, bitter beast, seething with resentment when he came for Burnsides.

_"Where is your apprentice, craftsman?"_

_Steven Waxman chewed the end of his quill, not looking up from the accounts book. "What apprentice is that?"_

“Magnus Burnsides.”

“Yeah, that’s me.” He smiled and offered his hand. Kalen stared at it. “Welcome to Raven’s Roost!”

_Waxman dabbed the quill again. "Whaddya want him for?"_

“You don’t recognize me?”

_Gunthor, an over enthusiastic goblin he had hired from Neverwinter, slashed the quill in half with his short sword. "Where's the fugitive, old man, before I skewer you!"_

_Gunthor jumped at the heavy fall of a hammer as the daughter slammed it into a table. She glared at Kalen but said nothing. A small rosewood ring graced her finger._

_“Fugitive?” Waxman reached into his drawer for a fresh quill. “What’s the charge?”_

Burnsides shrugged and chuckled. “Have we met? Sorry, I get hit on the head a lot. What’s your name?”

_“High treason.” Kalen said. “Assault on officers of the law- “_

_Another angry hammer fell. Kalen looked at the table. It seemed quite finished. “He has disturbed our peace and conspired to over throw the rightful government of Raven’s Roost. Bring forth the fugitive or be implicated with him.”_

_“Magnus isn’t here.” She spoke finally, slamming the hammer again and then set it down on the table._

“I am Kalen.” The years had not changed him so much! Yet Burnsides looked at him blankly and shrugged again. “I am Governor Kalen.”

_“And where is he?”_

_“He’s a partner, not a prisoner.” Waxman returned his accounts to the top drawer of his desk. “He comes and goes as he likes.”_

_“Search the shop and house.” Kalen said to Gunthor. “Search the neighbors’ houses, the shops, the street. Burn it down a sift through the ashes until you find him.”_

“Sorry, no idea. What are you governor of?”

_The woman picked up the hammer again but did not slam it on the table once more. Waxman locked his drawer and stood next to his daughter. Gunthor hesitated, his hand on his sword. Kalen smiled._

He laughed. Burnsides chuckled awkwardly, unsure of the joke. Always slow, that one.

_“Take your men and follow my orders. Gerald and Abraxan,” he nodded to the two bugbears who took their places at his sides, “You stay and belay my orders should Waxman suddenly remember the location of his son.”_

_Waxman took a long breath and reached beneath the counter. “You ought to know where my son is, Kalen. He’s off on the winds, burned thirteen years ago on your orders. Perhaps you don’t recall. He was one of a dozen, caught hunting on the same lands his ancestors claimed.” Finding what he wanted, he returned, holding a long and well maintained blade. “He might have got as far as Neverwinter by now but if you’d like to find him, we can toss you off the same cliff.”_

_“Or you and your thugs can leave,” The woman raised her hammer, bringing it down just ahead of Gunthor’s nose as he tried to move passed the counter. “One way or the other.”_

_Kalen shook his head. “We’ve wasted too much time here already. Arrest them and bring them to the capital.”_

“You will remember me soon enough. By my Lord Alvarez, you will remember me, carpenter.”

_“Burnsides will come to us.”_

He didn’t see it coming, the immobilization spell. Kalen couldn’t blame him. He hadn’t predicted Julia Waxman after all, killing three men before escaping the burning house. They took Waxman though and Burnsides proved him right. Kalen remembered it well, even as he levitated Burnsides on to his horse. He shot a blast at a barking dog, running out of the house and chuckled. They had stormed his home with their army of fools and trash, to reclaim Waxman, to take Raven’s Roost.

Soon he would know how that felt.

* * *

Killian was driving with Carey riding cross bow. Merle and Mavis sat in wagon, going over cantrips. That left Taako and Angus with their legs hanging over the back, watching for any rear attack. He recalled another ride on this stretch of road, with a cleric studying cantrips (he said) and a fighter behind the reins.

It felt weird, adventuring without Magnus. He invited Kravitz but the Raven Queen had her rules. "I'll see you when you kill him, don't worry."

And of course, Magnus couldn't come. He was safe in Raven’s Roost, with his dogs and friends. Taako wondered if they would make a difference, once their task was complete. When they told Magnus their promise was fulfilled, would he be relieved? Happy? Would that wistful look leave? Would it at last be finished?

“Taako? Sir?”

“Hmm.” It had felt right to lie next to Magnus again, with Kravitz by his side. It had felt like pulling on a warm cloak to make them dinner and walk the dogs after. It made him wonder how he could have ever lived alone, even with his family erased. How could he have ever stood that emptiness?

“Are you still angry?” Angus’s small voice knocked him out of his musings.

“No, little man. Just thinking.”

“About what?”

“PG 13, Angs.” Taako leaned over and ruffled his hair. The boy ducked and quickly readjusted his curls.

“Sir, what do you know about Governor Kalen?”

Taako tapped his finger on chin. “Uh, he was Governor of Raven’s Roost. Kind of a dick so Mags beat him, and he blew up the whole city for revenge, right?”

Angus nodded. “Yes, sir, that’s the cliff notes. Did- did Magnus tell you about it?”

Taako snorted. “Kid, all Magnus ever said was kill him. Kill him and don’t let him talk to you. Tell him it’s for Julia.”

Angus nodded solemnly. “His wife.”

“Yup. Closest thing I ever got to a description was ‘Slimy asshole’.”

Angus dug into his satchel and pulled out a thick manila folder. He handed it to Taako. “This is what I was able to find.”

Taako flipped through it. He recognized Angus’s neat hand writing, the careful sketch of his pen. He’d drawn pictures of the principal actors of the Raven’s Roost Rebellion. Taako paused at a portrait of a young, woman with dark hair and tight springy girls. _Julia Burnsides née Waxman_ as Angus had labeled her.  She was beautiful.

 “This is a lot, kiddo.”

“There was a lot of information,” Angus said. “After The Day of Story and Song, people wanted to know everything about you all. It wasn’t hard to find people willing to talk about what happened.”

Taako put Julia pack in the file and rested his eyes on the picture labeled _Governor Rickard Kalen III._ Magnus’s worst enemy was a thin faced bald man with a black beard and black wire glasses. He was scowling but Taako suspected that was Angus’s personal feelings creeping into the investigation.

“I asked Lord Sterling too. He knew Kalen personally.”

“What did he say?” Taako asked, staring into that same thin face.

“Kalen’s family lived in Raven’s Roost for nearly a century. They were always involved in the city government. He got started as a financial minister but quickly rose in power, until he was The Governor’s right hand.”

“Then the Governor died.” Taako finished.

“That’s right, sir.” Angus leaned over and pulled out a copy of a newspaper. “He succumbed to a sudden illness. Popular belief is that Kalen poisoned him. Within a week of taking power, he declared a quiet state of emergency.”

“What’s a “quiet state of emergency”, Angus?”

The boy pushed his glasses up his nose. “Raven’s Roost had been small but prosperous for over a century before Kalen took power. Most people thought the city ran itself. He bought off the ones who could have stopped him. The ones he didn’t buy off-”

“Succumbed to sudden illness?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Sterling told you that?”

“Everyone told me, sir.”

“And nobody stood up to him.”

“This was roughly fifteen years before Magnus arrived in Raven’s Roost. He moved slowly, sir. He brought in mercenaries to support his rule. The laws grew stricter. Punishments became more and more draconian.”

“And nobody did anything?”

“Some did, sir.” Angus pulled out another, yellowed paper clipping. It was a list of arrests. Taako recognized some of the names. “It wasn’t enough.”

“Until Magnus?”

Angus shook his head. “I think it would have happened eventually. Magnus was there for almost two years before the Rebellion began in earnest. They targeted Steven Waxman, Magnus’s father-in-law. That was the spark.”

Taako was silent, looking through the papers. He took a deep breath and asked: “Why did he target Waxman?”

“Because he protected Magnus.” Angus answered.

“Yeah, that happens.” Taako closed the folder and set it down between them. “Magnus inspires people. He’ll tell you all day about his muscles and his ax, his friends and asking for help when you need it, but that’s what makes him dangerous. He makes people want to be better than they are. He makes people brave.”

Angus nodded. “That’s why I’m here, sir.”

They were quiet for a long time, listening to the creak of the wagon. Taako wondered if the others were listening too. Why shouldn’t they? He wasn’t saying anything they didn’t already know.

“What happened to Kalen after the Rebellion?”

“They let him live-”

“And he destroyed the city, I know! Then what happened?”

Angus pulled out the small notepad he carried in his back pocket. “That was… harder to find out, sir. Kalen disappeared. They weren’t even sure it was Kalen who destroyed the city, though he vowed to take revenge. Someone- no one will admit who- but someone released him from his cell, and he disappeared.”

“But you think he’s in the wilds.”

Angus nodded. “Lots of people go missing in the Felicity Wilds, sir. Sometimes they hide out there, to get away from the law or their debts. Sometimes they get lost for weeks or months. They starve to death. They’re eaten by monsters or killed by thieves.”

“But you’re not talking about them, are you?”

“No, sir. A few years ago, the son of a prominent Neverwinter businessman went missing. His body was found just outside of the Felicity Wilds. I made a copy of the police sketch.”

He handed Taako another paper from the file. Taako blanched. The boy was maybe two years older than Angus. He had been nearly bisected. His face was smashed in enough that it was nearly unrecognizable but there was something there. Taako’s eyes followed to where Angus indicted. Just below his right temple, carved with a neat hand into the young elf’s flesh, a small letter K.

“It’s difficult to see if you’re not looking for it.”

“Because of the sideburns.” Taako muttered.

Angus nodded. “And Magnus has so many scars anyway.”

“This isn’t exactly conclusive, Angus.” He had felt it. How many times had he felt it? Waking up with his hand on Magnus’s cheek? Smacking him away when he tried to sneak an early taste of dinner? Taako had felt that same scar, even if he never saw it. Was that why Magnus refused to trim his sideburns until Wonderland? They’d never been that ridiculously thick on the Starblaster. “Lots of people sign their work.”

“That’s true, sir.” Angus nodded. “I could definitely be wrong but… Taako, I don’t think a person like Governor Kalen just disappears. I don’t think a person like that, a person who terrorized an entire town for over a decade can give up on hurting people just because he can’t hurt a lot of people at once anymore. I think the best place Kalen could keep hurting people is in the Felicity Wilds. I could definitely be wrong, Taako, but I don’t think I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's. get. into it!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. Please comment, they mean so much to me!


	5. Chapter 5

Kravitz was stupid.

He had a good vocabulary and enough experience to judge just about any situation, which created the illusion that he had an ounce of intelligence in his skull. This impression served him well in the Raven Queen's service. It allowed him to speak with authority and keep up with Taako and Lup's special brand of genius nonsense. Sometimes he even believed it himself.

Then he would get a reminder of how incredibly, overwhelming stupid he really was.

Like when he paid a social call on Julia Burnsides.

He didn't even have an excuse this time. He wasn't checking on her for Magnus or transporting her to some elaborate and personalized afterlife (which he'd forfeited half of his pay to provide. It wasn't as if he didn't have savings). He just wanted to talk.

He called to her from the water, not wishing to startle her. She stood in front of a small clearing, holding the ax Kravitz provided. She turned and smiled but the look of joy faded the moment she saw he was alone.

"What's wrong? Is Magnus okay?" She asked after Magnus every time she saw him.

"Magnus is fine."

"You paused. What happened?"

Kravitz sighed. He needed less observant people surrounding him. "I just haven't seen him for a few days, but I'm sure he's fine. There are good people checking in on him."

"His space friends?" Julia asked.

Kravitz nodded.

"Good," she nodded back. "Is... something wrong with the island? I know most people don't get this kind of personalized afterlife. It must be an inconvenience."

"The island is yours for as long as you need." He said, reiterating his promise to her from when they first arrived.

"Thank you."

They stood in silence for a few moments, listening to the wind in the trees. "So," Julia said. "What brings you back, Kravitz?"

_I'm in love with your husband and my boyfriend isn't around to commiserate with me._

He didn't say that. Kravitz was stupid, not brain dead.

"I wanted to ask you about your life."

Julia raised an eyebrow. "Don't you already know everything about dead people?"

"Only the criminals." Kravitz said.

"Fair enough. You any good with a shovel?"

"I... know the theory?"

Julia laughed. "Well, help me dig the crawlspace and you can ask whatever you want."

Kravitz had given Julia all the necessary supplies to build a small home while she waited for Magnus. Yes, the lumber was still in tree form but she had cleared a space for it quickly enough. He included two sets of everything, knowing that any afterlife would be hell if Magnus had nothing to tinker with. Julia gave him a shovel and lead him to the back of the clearing.

"What did you want to ask?" Julia thrust her blade into the hard earth. "Remember to dig."

Kravitz jabbed at the ground. The shovel bounced back. "You know there's probably a spell-"

Julia chuckled and shook her head. "Nope. I'd rather build my own house that have one magicked up for me. Thought you knew that when you dropped me off."

Kravitz stepped down on the shovel. This time the blade sunk in a few centimeters. He removed his suit jacket and conjured a wooden hanger from the void to put it away. Julia snorted.

"I don't usually work with my hands," he said.

"Work's worth more than the results." Julia said. "You're doing fine. Ask what you want to know, but there's not much I know that Magnus doesn't."

"Magnus sacrificed certain parts of his memories in order to collect the final Grand Relic. Specifically, those involving Governor Kalen."

For a split second, Julia froze. Then she stabbed her shovel into the earth with such ferocity that the dirt flew up like a fountain. When she spoke again, all humor and joy had disappeared from her voice. "What about him?"

"Anything." Kravitz said. "My boyfriend, Taako, took on Magnus's quest for revenge after Wonderland. Recently he's started to pursue Kalen in earnest."

"Did you tell him that's stupid?"

Kravitz frowned. "Magnus mourns for you every day. Most of the time we can't tell but sometimes that pain consumes him. Thanks to Wonderland, he can't do anything about it."

Julia raised her eyebrows, unimpressed. "And you and Taako think killing Kalen will alleviate that?"

"We hope."

"Did you meet my brother Elliot, Kravitz? He was sixteen when Kalen executed him, about fifteen years before I died. Where you on the job then?"

Kravitz nodded. Julia continued. "Mom lost her mind. She wanted vengeance. People said it was the orc blood in her, but anyone would've reacted the same at the murder of their child- their first child. Hell, I was seven, still playing with dolls, and I wanted to kill him and everyone who'd helped to murder Elliot. Dad knew better. Told us it wouldn't bring Elliot back, would likely get us killed in the process and not work besides. I don't know if Mom believed him, or she loved us enough to listen or if the stomach rot had already taken hold and she wasn't physically capable."

Kravitz remembered Mrs. Waxman. The stomach rot took her three years after Elliott's execution. She died for two months, praying every night to be reunited with her boy.

"Part of me still thought I'd feel better, over ten years later, when we finally got him out of the Capitol." She tossed another shovel full of earth over her shoulder. "We had him in the dungeon, this man who'd terrorized us for years. His claims were dissolved, his army scattered. We could've killed him anytime we liked. Could've just walled off the dungeon and let him starve. Either way he wasn't getting out of there. We were done. I told Magnus we were done." She breathed in deep, nostrils flaring. "Then he blew up my house."

Kravitz rubbed his hands together, trying to warm them. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Taako is the best wizard in the world. He loves Magnus. Kalen won't be able to hurt anyone again."

"He can hurt people now." She shook her head ruefully. "I'm sure your boy is very competent, and I know you both love Magnus."

Kravitz stiffened. _So stupid._ Julia continued as if she hadn't noticed. "Kalen can still hurt us. He destroyed nearly everything I cared about, took my whole future, with only a few months of planning. He's had years to think of what he'd like to do to Magnus."

"All the more reason to eliminate him now."

"You sound like Magnus..." She chuckled, "stupid."

Kravitz laughed. Julia laughed too. She guided him to a pair of stumps, and they sat together, laughing.

"I wish you'd been alive when we met, Julia."

"Yeah, me too." Julia wiped a tear from her eye. "If I could change one thing about this friendship, I'd be alive."

Kravitz nodded. "If I could-"

Now she put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't finish that sentence. You've done more than enough for me. Too much. And I'm betting you haven't told Magnus."

"I told him you were safe and you were waiting for him."

"And nothing about fishing me out of that pond of dead souls. Or whatever strings you had to pull with The Raven Queen to get this island."

Kravitz folded his hands together. "We were talking about Kalen."

Julia sighed and stared up at the gray sky. "Fine. Kalen. I'm not saying don't go after him. I'm saying he likes to hurt people. He didn't want Raven's Roost to fix us or take our money for himself. He wanted to hurt people, as many people as he could. He's good at it. If Taako finds him... they need to kill him immediately. Because he will find a way to hurt people."

"That's essentially what Magnus said."

"Well, he figured it out first hand, didn't he?" She rubbed the back of her neck. "We were all inured to Kalen when Magnus arrived in Raven's Roost. He'd been in power for years. You get used to living under a despot, I'm ashamed to say. He didn't actually kill people that often, not outright. He always covered his tracks, going after people like Elliot, technical criminals. Any protest was labeled as disturbing the peace and you'd wind up in the stocks. If that didn't shut the person up, he'd go after their jobs or their home. After that, if they didn't leave or fall in line, he'd take them to..."

Julia swallowed hard and look a long breath before continuing. "There was this bunker underneath the Capitol building. I think it was meant as a safe room, if the city was ever invaded. Maybe it was just a storage room, but Kalen turned it into a personal prison for his enemies. People would come out of there after a few weeks and they were... shells of who they used to be. After it became clear that Magnus wasn't going to be cowed or driven out of Raven's Roost," a small, proud smile graced her lips, "Kalen came personally to arrest him. He wanted to make an example, I think, stop Magnus from inspiring more rebels. Someone tipped us off and I convinced Magnus to run. Kalen took my father instead."

"Julia, if this is too much-"

"No." She shook her head. "You should know. That was when the rebellion started in earnest, though Magnus had been martialing troops for a while. Rustic hospitality and all that. Taking Dad finally got them too commit. We stormed the Capitol and that Bunker was a labyrinth. When we found Dad, he-" she looked down at her clenched fists and released them. Kravitz could see the signs of hard work on her palms. The dead- those who could maintain a form- chose to appear as they thought of themselves in life. When Kravitz first pulled her from the ether and Julia took shape, he was amazed at how close she fit Magnus's description. Tall and beautiful but hard enough to finish what she needed to.

"I don't have the words to describe what he was." She said after a long silence. "He'd been... carved. Not enough to kill him but enough to hurt. Kalen gave him health potions so they could keep hurting him. He was only there for a couple of days and his eyes were hollow. I'd only seen my father cry twice before that, only once after."

She leaned back and let out a long breath. "I'm wasting your time."

"Never."

Julia shook her head, black curls bouncing. "Thank you, Kravitz. I know you're only here for Magnus, but I miss talking to people more than I ever thought I would."

"Well," Kravitz couldn't help the smile. "It's a pleasure to listen to you, even if the conversation is about... bad memories."

She nodded. "Tell Taako not to underestimate Kalen. Whatever he's been doing, it's not pleasant. Any opportunity he has, he'll use it to hurt someone. He's a man, vulnerable to magic and prolonged blood loss. Kill him quick and be done with it."

"I'll tell him." Kravitz stood up. Julia walked with him to the edge of the island.

"And Magnus-" Julia bit her lip. "Tell him to take his time. I'm not going anywhere. Don't let him rush."

Kravitz smiled. "I'll do my best. Thank you, Julia."

"And come back anytime you like!" She shouted as he cut a swathe into the living world.

Kravitz stepped into his apartment. It was cold, especially with Taako gone and after the warmth of Julia’s island. Oscar, his squat skeletal cat, leapt onto the counter to purr at him. Sour Cream, the long haired Persian that Taako was gifted in Neverwinter, lapped at her water on the far end of his kitchen.

A Raven’s feather fell from his cloak and hovered in the air, spinning slowly. Kravitz took a knee.

“My Queen,” he spoke in a low and practiced voice. “how many I serve you?”

“Kravitz,” to anyone else her voice would have sounded cold, even dangerous. He had known her long enough to recognize the affection and concern in that low monotone. “Are you well?”

“Yes, My Queen.”

“You visited the human woman… Julia Burnsides again. Why?”

He swallowed. “Taako hunts for her enemy. I sought her advice on his behalf.”

“And what did she advise?” There was a chuckle in her voice.

“Caution.”

“Wise counsel. And Taako hunts for her sake? Or for your Magnus?”

Kravitz swallowed. “For Magnus, my lady, but he is not mine. Taako’s, perhaps, and definitely Julia’s but… my Queen, how may I serve you?”

She chuckled audible now. “I tease, Kravitz. I am allowed?”

“Of course, my lady.”

“You may wish to sort your thoughts carefully before this assignment.” She said and proceeded to describe a particularly complex assignment, involving a necrotic cult operating out of a labyrinth of the abysmal plane. Kravitz listened carefully, grateful to once again focus on work. “Lup and Barry have been briefed but your experience is necessary to begin. They await you at the edge of the Labyrinth.”

“Thank you, my Queen.” Kravitz said with a bow as the feather fell to the floor.

* * *

_Magnus lay on his side with his face buried in Julia’s hair. She smelled like… ash and earth. That’s new. Magnus shoved the needling thought out of his mind. She was there, soft and warm. He didn’t need anything else._

_“You need to get up, Magnus.”  Julia said softly._

_“Do I?” Magnus snuggled in closer._

_“Yes.” She rolled over in his arms. Her face was covered in dust… like it was when he found her body. “You need to get up right now, Magnus.”_

_“Please, Mags.”_

_“Taako?” Magnus had to glance over his shoulder to see the elf, standing nervously in the doorway. His eyes were wide, flitting between Magnus and whatever lurked beyond the door way. Kravitz stood next to him, in full Reaper form, his scythe at the ready. He stood between Taako and the darkened door way. Red eyes met Magnus’s for a brief instance._

_Why were they afraid? He couldn’t see through the doorway from the bed but he didn’t want to leave Julia. Her fingers dug deep into his bare shoulders. “Magnus- “_

“Wake up.”

The dream disappeared. His vision did that blurry thing it always dead when he’d been knocked out. He blinked up at the cave ceiling, lit by a brazier. Magnus stretched his face. No new injuries. Just a splitting head ache.  His hands and feel were tied.

“Okay!” He nodded. “Haven’t been knocked out in a bit!  Good job, bud!”

They stood just outside of the brazier light, watching Magnus. At least Magnus thought they were. The cave was remarkably soundless, with only a drip of water off in the distance and sound that could have been breath or wind. Magnus stretched his fingers. His sword, knife and shield were gone, along with his thief’s tools. Stephen, thank goodness, had taken over night shift supervisor at Hammer and Tails and was therefore safe.

Where was Johann?

“Hey!” His voice turned gruff. “Did you fuck with my dog?!”

“Magnus Burnsides.” The figure stepped into the dim glow.

“Yep, that’s me. I’m guessing you’re the dillweed that knocked me out. Now, depending on what happened to Johann, I’m either impressed or pissed off.”

“You don’t recognize me?”

“Dude, where the fuck is my dog?”

“I hit the mutt with a lightening blast.” He answered in a bored voice.

“Okay,” Magnus cracked his neck. “That’s a punchin’.” Summoning his not inconsiderable strength, Magnus ripped at the bond around his wrists and forearms.

Nothing happened.

“Huh.”

“Unbreakable bonds,” there was a slimy smugness to his voice now. “Forged in Neverwinter. I’ll remove them eventually, when you’ve become more docile. I’ve learned much since our last meeting.”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “Yeah, you might have the wrong Magnus Burnsides. ‘Cause people who’ve met me know that ‘docile’ isn’t really in my wheelhouse.   But if you get these chains off, I will only punch you in the face once, because you messed with my dog. Unless you killed my dog, in which case I will punch you until you’re dead. Cool? Cool.”

His captor- some kind of mage if he guessed right- crouched beside him. His face was thin and sallow, except for his cheeks. Those were bright red with rage. His brow furrowed with indignation.

“You gibbering fool.” He hissed. “Do you think you can make jokes-”

“I’m not-”

“Did you think that this was over between us? That some sentimental song could quell the wrath of -------- -----?!”

 _Fuck._ He heard voices echoing from Wonderland, altered by the douche bag’s spell. _You’ll forget all about ---. You won’t be able to track --- down. You just won’t know anything about -------- -----._

“Fuck.”

He smiled. He was close enough that Magnus could smell him. He was rancid. “That’s right.”

 _He killed Julia_ but even as Magnus finished the thought its subject began to fade. _Killed Julia._

Magnus blinked hard, trying to calm his brain. _I went through this with Fisher. I found memories I wasn’t supposed to have before. I can do it again._

_I had to lose my body to get those memories._

When he opened his eyes, there was a stranger crouched beside him, watching intently. Magnus scooched back as much as his chains would allow. “Hey… guy? What’s goin’ down here?”

The man stood up. He walked to an open case at the far end of the cave, and pulled out a long, thin blade. “Let’s try to jog your memory, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was gonna visit all three boys but Kravitz had a lot to talk about.


	6. Chapter 6

Taako despised quests. He loved jobs. Give him a job any day, something simple, with a lot of wiggle room and a nice fat paycheck on the other side. Let him pick a pocket or two, advance whatever petty whim had captured his fancy that week, or flirt with some dashing enemy. Anything but a goddamn quest.

Quests were personal and dramatic. They lasted for weeks. The worst could go into decades. Quests involved a lot of staring at fires, thinking about all the hurt in the world. There wasn’t a lot of flambé or pottery classes and wine.

Yet, here he was on Magnus’s stupid quest. Sans boyfriend. Missing the weird ex he still had feelings for and could also toss him over his shoulders and carry him like a piece of luggage. He, Taako from TV, was off on a secret mission with only two competent women to protect him and the three children who insisted on tagging along.

 _Some Bureau of Balance bullshit right here_ , he thought, watching Mavis ask an opossum if there were any places they should avoid in the wilds. He supposed he shouldn’t box her in. The young ranger could travel fairly easily between competent woman and child. Merle, still firmly in the child camp, stood next to her, probably hitting on something with vines. Angus wandered around the perimeter, casting Find Traps, Carey by his side. Killian took up the rear with Taako, weapons drawn.

“So,” Taako said, tired of being in his own head, “how was the honeymoon?”

“Good,” Killian nodded. “I got to punch a dragon.”

“Nice. What for?”

“Bein’ a dick. Fucker decided the hot springs just belonged to him and he was rude to my wife.”

“Cool, cool. Bet the resort appreciated that.”

“I mean, we already got free tickets for saving existence but,” Killian clicked her tongue. “We should probably focus on the task at hand.”

“’s’cool, Killington, I’m not actually listening.” Taako blew a stray hair out of his face. “Besides the ‘task at hand’ is wandering around danger forest based on a twelve year old’s hunch.”

Killian gasped mockingly. “But he’s the world’s greatest detective!”

“Yeah, he keeps saying that. Wonder who he’s trying to convince. Seems like he’s his own greatest hype man.”

“Okay, Taako from TV.” Killian chuckled.

“That’s right,” but before he could say his own name again, Angus and Carey came rushing up to greet them.

“Sir, we found what appears to be an abandoned tower!” Angus said, in a disconcertingly excited voice.

Taako and Killian shared an eyebrow raise. “Appears?” Killian repeated, with a glance to her wife.

“Yep!” She grinned back. “Some one tried to magic it invisible but-” she chuckled and pointed at herself with a clawed thumb, “rogue.”

“Good job, babe.” Killian said as Mavis and Merle joined them.

“Trawlence says people often disappear a couple clearings to the northeast,” Mavis reported.

“That correlates with the location of the hidden tower!” Angus said, shaking with excitement.

“The opossum’s name was Trawlence?”

“Yes, Taako, it was.” Mavis said in a clipped voice.

“Well, who am I to question Trawlence?” Taako shrugged. “Let’s head northeast.”

He fell in middle of the part in front of Mavis and Merle. Carey and Killian walked slightly ahead, making sure Angus didn’t race ahead in search of dangerous clues.  Killian wrapped her around Carey’s shoulder and pressed a kiss one of her horns. “Feels like old times, huh?”

Carey grinned. “Babe, you fought a dragon six months ago.”

Killian scoffed. “In the open! When’s the last time we went on an old fashioned dungeon crawl?”

“Reclaimer days?” Carey suggested, “Unless we’re counting Crystal Kingdom?”

“Crystal Kingdom was pink.” Killian said derisively. “Dungeon’s aren’t pink.”

“A dungeon’s whatever it needs to be,” Carey said, “And you look good in pink.”

“You are contractually obligated to say I look good in pink,” Taako could hear the blush in Killian’s gruff voice.

Taako missed Kravitz. Had he known the adventure in Lucas’s Lab would result in anything important, he probably would have picked something cooler than: " _Hey Thug, what’s your_ _name, I’m about to tentacle your dick.”_

That, accompanied with an awkward Chug’n’Squeeze date, devastating good looks and a smidge of saving existence, got him Kravitz. Gorgeous, understanding, helpful Kravitz. It was actually kind of incredible how easily Kravitz inserted into their little family. He hadn’t really seen it until that night in Raven’s Roost.

 _Not just that night_ , Taako allowed himself to picture Magnus and Kravitz hand in hand, both blushing slightly. It had felt right, seeing the two idiots together. It felt like he was waiting for them.

His stone of far speech weighed heavily in his pocket. He wanted to call, hear their voices even if he couldn’t see them.

But that wouldn’t do, would it? Kravitz, if he answered, would think something was wrong. Taako would have to lie to Magnus, or risk the fighter coming after them. Even without the knowledge of Kalen, they were still traipsing through the Felicity Wilds, only a few leagues from where Wonderland once stood.

 _Like we needed any more trauma._ Taako shivered at the unbidden thought of the ethereal plane. Magnus’ soul pulled away from him, into that black ooze that already had Kravitz, and knowing he couldn’t help them both. Fucking Lich Assholes.

 _Focus up,_ he told himself, gripping his wand. _Deal with that shit later, homie._

The tower, once the wards were down and they could see it, was gross. The crumbling gray stones were covered in a sick green ooze. The old oak door was already half rotted. It smelled like burned flesh.

Taako grabbed Angus’s collar and pulled him back behind Carey and Killian. “Let them go first, kid.”

“Sir?” but Angus didn’t question him further.

Carey had the locks undone in seconds. Killian followed, crossbow in hand. After a few minutes, she gave the signal to follow and Taako reluctantly guided Angus into the tower.

“Keep your wand out, kid,” he muttered, glancing back at Merle and Mavis.

The dwarves wore identical looks of distaste, big wrinkled noses, furrowed brows and drawn weapons. Well, Mavis carried a small hatchet. Merle carried a bible.

“No signs of life,” Killian called from the upstairs.

“Plenty of the other end,” Merle muttered. “Lotta bones in here.  Important ones.”

“Yeah,” Taako agreed. A lot of them had been burned.

“This could easily be the individual abducting travelers, sir.” Angus said. His voice didn’t crack or waver, even at the bones or the runes scrawled across the wall. He’d pulled out a small notebook and started jotting things.

“Doesn’t mean it’s Kalen,” Taako said. “I want proof of identity before we kill anyone.”

Merle snorted. “And when did we make that decision?”

“Dad.” Mavis’ eye roll was audible.

“Did Daddy ever tell you about the time me and uncle Taako threw a corpse off a cliff?”

“Yes, Dad.”

“Hey, Taako!” Carey shouted from the attic. “Get up here now!”

 _Shit._ “Watch the kids.” He barked at Merle as he dashed up the rickety looking staircase. “What?”

Carey pointed to the wall, covered in papers, over an equally cluttered desk. Taako blinked, trying to make sense of the mess of scrolls and newspaper clippings, all centered around a single print, torn from an old magazine.

_Burnsides Rebuilds Ravens Roost._

Kalen had affixed the clipping to his wall with a small dagger, stabbed directly into Magnus’s skull.

* * *

Kalen traced his dagger along the jugular vein and beneath the chin. He wouldn’t cut, not this early in the game, but he enjoyed having the means. A pulse never echoed quite as sweetly as it did through a blade.

“I grow weary of this, Burnsides,” he said in a idle whisper.

When he spoke, his voice was hoarse and ragged. “If you wanna leave, go for it, man.”

“As always, you misunderstand.” He took a small nick of the chin, no worse than Burnsides might give himself while shaving. “This reunion is over six years in the making. Why would I cut it short before you acknowledge it?”

“Dude-“ Kalen made another small cut on his cheek. He despised familiarity, especially from the carpenter.

“You will refer to me by the title you stole.” He commanded in a low whisper. “I am Governor Kalen. Say it.”

The carpenter closed his eyes in an agonized wince. “Dude- fuck!” he swore as Kalen cut him again. “I don’t- I literally can’t know who you are. They took my memories.”

“Always a liar.” Kalen cut him again.

“Why in fuck would I lie about this?” He snarled, the old rebellious fires alight in his amber eyes. “You killed my wife, you sick asshole! I should choke you to death with my bare hands, but if you step out of the room for three minutes, I’ll ask you for help when you get back!”

Kalen smiled. “Julia Waxman,” he said in a fond voice.

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Always defiant, that one. Bitter.” Kalen took a slow breath, relishing the rage on his captive’s face. “But lovely, for a peasant. Do you ever think she might have lived if you’d just stayed on your ship?”

Burnsides gave him a long, cold stare. “You’re gonna fucking die here.”

“Am I?” He plunged the dagger deep into his abdomen, grinning as Burnsides writhed and swore. “Beg me well enough, carpenter, and I may allow you to reunite with Waxman’s daughter.”

“Go fuck yourself!” Burnsides spat.

Kalen shrugged and walked into the ante-chamber to collect himself. He couldn’t have imagined such pleasure, after only a few hours. Burnsides was as stubborn as he remembered, refusing to acknowledge Kalen’s rank just as he’d done so many years ago. He squirmed exactly as before, swore and shouted in defiance.

Kalen let his robes part, taking himself in hand. Not for the first time, he wished the woman had survived. She wouldn’t play these games of amnesia. He could see her, bruised and disheveled, on her knees in the interrogation chambers. She had glared at him with such fury that he thought his robes would alight. Those beautiful brown eyes filled with tears when he took the hammer to her right hand. Her own fault, for raising it against him.

“Kalen.” He had not noticed the drop of magma break the surface of stone beneath his feet. Still half hard, Kalen released himself and dropped to his knees.

“My Lord Alvarez,” He said, prostrating himself.

“Do not become distracted, Warlock,” The Demon Lord continued. “You have your bird, and I congratulate you.”

“Thank you, my lord.”

“Make him sing, Kalen, before you lose the opportunity.”

“My Lord, he will scream to shake the astral plane-” Alvarez’s cold chuckle cut him off.

“Are you so enamored with your past that you forget the terms of your bond? I know your desire, Kalen. You will not content yourself with screams. You would have stayed in the wilds for that. You want Magnus Burnsides to beg for mercy, and admit you as his lord. A difficult thing when he cannot know you.”

Kalen flinched. “He’s faking it. He’s impudent, even now.”

Alvarez  laughed again. “Perhaps. In any case, it will take more than cuts and needles to break the diversion. Your time is limited.”

“My lord?”

“The flock gathers, Kalen. They will kill you for him. Your soul and your opportunity will fall to me, regardless of your success.” He chuckled again. “I admit, I doubted you would make it this far. It will be a pleasure to see his wings clipped.”

Kalen swallowed. “Yes, my lord. I will not waste my opportunity.”

“Regardless,” Alvarez  said, “I will see you soon.”

The lava sunk back into the stone, leaving only a circular scorch mark and a puff of smoke. Now flaccid, Kalen rearranged his robes and shivered. He had known Burnsides had powerful allies. He had known Alvarez  would claim his soul when he died but the Demon Lord had never anticipated it so greedily.

He was right though. He would trade any pain to hear Burnsides plead for mercy.

Kalen turned and strode purposefully into the cave. Burnsides lay on his back, brow furrowed as he tried again to break his bonds. He looked up when Kalen entered.

“Hey… guy? I’m in a bit of a pickle, not sure how I got here. You know anything about picking locks, or like… healing magic?”

Kalen smiled. “I have a few potions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is slightly longer than I thought it'd be. 
> 
> Please review kindly. Life continues to be hard and kind words make a lot of difference.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kravitz, answer your fucking stone." Taako snapped. "Kalen bit our fucking flavor and he's definitely going after Magnus and it's definitely not to apologize. So one of you needs to cut a hole through reality and get to fucking Raven's Roost now because Lucretia's balls are taking way too long to drop." Behind him, Merle stifled a snort of laughter. "I know I heard it as soon as I said it. Get to Raven's Roost and fucking call me!"  
  
"Balls coming in hot." Killian called as Merle chuckled again.  
  
"Really, sir?" Angus said in a weary voice.  
  
Merle scoffed. "Am I the only who remembers this is Magnus "Ruff Boi" Burnsides we're talking about? Pretty sure he can handle some small town Governor whose ass he already kicked once."  
  
"Merle, the runes we saw in the tower clearly indicate that Governor Kalen is much more powerful than he was seven years ago." Angus said. "The symbols on the walls suggest he's become some kind of warlock, in the service of a very powerful entity."  
  
"Seriously, Dad," Mavis said as the cannon balls crashed into the clearing. "That place was horrifying."  
  
"Magnus fought The Hunger for over a century, kiddo." Merle said. "He can handle himself."  
  
"Yeah, he could remember The Hunger, Merle." Taako muttered. "And it killed him like sixty fucking times."  
  
"Right..." Merle gingerly scratched the back of his head. "We should probably load up, huh?"  
  
They clambered into the cannon balls: Mavis and Merle with Killian, Taako and Angus with Carey. Taako sat with his legs and arms crossed and sighed.  
  
"Ango."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"I appreciate that you want to help Magnus, but-"  
  
"Sir, I'm gonna have to interrupt you." Angus said. "I think... in light of what we saw in Kalen's tower, I think I can help Magnus more if I stay on the moon base. Lucretia has an extensive library and I'm sure I can figure out what Kalen worships and maybe that will help you and Magnus."  
  
Taako bit his lip for a long moment. "That's a good idea, Angus. Thank you."  
  
"That was really sweet, boys." Carey said from the front seat.   
  
"Yeah, whatever," Taako said as they landed with a thump in the Bureau of Benevolence hanger. Avi stood at the controls, looking confused.  
  
"Hey guys, what's-"  
  
"Get me to Raven's Roost." Taako said. "And the rest of them can go wherever they want."  
  
"Raven's Roost." Carey and Killian said in unison.   
  
"Yeah, I guess." Merle shoved his hands in his pocket. "Mavis-"  
  
"Not having this conversation again, Dad." said Mavis as she climbed into the next outgoing cannonball.   
  
"I agree with the young girl!" Taako declared. He crossed the hanger in an instant. "Avi! Let's go, my man!"  
  
"Uh, you'll have to take two cannons. These aren't meant for five people." Avi said. "Also, hi. And what is going on?"  
  
"I'll explain it, sir." Angus, beautiful magical boy, said. "Right now it's imperative that Taako and Merle get to Raven's Roost as soon as possible."  
  
"Okay." Avi said. He stepped over to the control panel.   
  
Merle waddled reluctantly into the pod. "I still think you're overreacting."  
  
"Yeah, you better be right." Taako pulled his stone of farspeech out of his shirt. "Magnus..." gods he couldn't even warn him. "Call me back, ok, bud?"  
  
"Hey," Merle said in a softer voice. "He's probably just out with the dogs. I'm sure he's fine."  
  
Taako nodded, but he couldn't stop thinking about Lup's "back soon" note and how long they told each other she'd just been delayed. The cannon ball rumbled to life and they took off. No one spoke until they crashed into Magnus's garden.  
  
"Aw, his bean sprouts." Mavis muttered.  
  
"I'll fix 'em, Honey." Merle said as the second cannon ball crashed to earth. "The pumpkins too."  
  
Taako pushed passed them. He forced himself to stay calm. "Maggie? Magnus, you home?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Check the kennels. Sweet flips, look outside. " Taako took out the spare key he pilfered after that first night when Magnus didn't answer the door. He pushed inside.  
  
The house was fine. Magnus's chair stood by the window as usual, a half finished duck in a basket by its side. Sketches of his friends and Julia smiled from the walls. Chimes clinked together outside. No sign of a struggle.   
  
No sign of Magnus.  
  
"Hey, Magnus?" Taako tried again. "Johann? C'mere, boy!"   
  
He cast a quick detect magic. Kalen had leveled up quite a bit since the rebellion but he wasn't hiding anything from Taako.  
  
Apparently there was nothing to hide. Taako searched the rest of the rooms, calling for Magnus with increasing desperation.  
  
He paused for half a second at the bedroom. The door was open, the bed unmade. For a brief moment, he could see Magnus spread out in the center, waiting for Taako and Kravitz to join him, asking them to stay.   
  
"Magnus..." _What do you think, idiot? He's hiding in the closet?_  
  
_That does sound like him._  
  
But nothing jumped out as Taako crossed the threshold. Instead, he heard a small whimper from under the bed. Taako dropped to his knees, peering into the darkness.  
  
Johann, Magnus's beloved deer hound, lay curled in a tight ball, whining pathetically. "Fuck," Taako whispered. "Fuck. Johann? Hey, buddy, it's okay."  
  
It was decidedly not okay but he tried to match Magnus's calm, comforting voice. "What happened? Where's Magnus?"  
  
The dog perked up a little at the mention of his master. He slunk towards Taako but stopped almost immediately with a pained moan.   
  
"Fuck," Taako lay on his stomach and reached under the bed. Johann struggled toward him. He didn't want to see how badly the dog was hurt. There could be no doubt now, no optimism to cling to. If Johann was hurt, Magnus was gone. He would never leave a dog in this state, unless some outside force prevented him.  
  
With his hand on the dog's head, Taako cast cure wounds. Johann perked up. He scrambled out from under the bed as Taako stood.  
  
_Focus._ He commanded himself, as visions of darkness, mannequins and handwritten notes flooded his brain. He looked down at the dog. "Where's Magnus? Hmm? Where's Magnus, bud?"  
  
The dog whined, glancing around for Magnus. "Mavis! Need a ranger in here!"  
  
He strode into the living room, Johann quick at his heels. _Focus. Find Magnus. Find Magnus and freak out about what could have happened instead of what might be happening._  
  
Mavis pushed through the front door, followed by Merle. "Not in the kennels." Merle said.  
  
"Kalen was here." Taako said. "Nearly killed Johann."  
  
"Shit." Merle said. Mavis covered her mouth. They both knew Magnus would never leave Johann injured.   
  
"Mavis, cast Speak to Animals and see what Johann knows. Merle talk to Carey and Killian, let 'em know we're definitely looking for magic."  
  
Mavis knelt in front of the dog, but Merle hesitated. "What are you gonna do, Taako?"  
  
Taako already had his stone of farspeech out. "Lup, we need help. Kalen took Magnus. Get to Raven's Roost or... call me at least." He took a deep, shuddering breath and hung up.  
  
Merle put his hand on Taako's hip. "Hey, we found 'im when we didn't even remember each other, right? We'll find 'im again."  
  
"Yeah," Taako brushed his hair behind his ears. The old dwarf was right. They always found each other again. It just took... a while.  
  
_Focus_. Taako dropped the stone back into his pocket. "Mavey, where are we at with that dog?"  
  
"Johann says a bald man on a horse hurt Magnus. He doesn't know where they went."  
  
"Fuck. Where did in happen?"  
  
Mavis repeated the question to the dog. Animal language was different on Faerun, Taako had been annoyed to learn. Not that Johann had seen much before Kalen blasted him. The dog trotted off towards the edge of the property.  
  
Carey and Killian met them in the front yard. "No sign of-" Killian stopped as Carey gripped her forearm.  
  
She starred at the dog racing passed them. "Oh no."   
  
"Fuck's sake. Merle, explain. Mavis, with me." He didn't bother to see if she kept up, just followed the dog to a broken bit of fence. Another damning bit of evidence. Not just the scorch marks and acrid scent of necromancy. Magnus never left his shit in disrepair, certainly never left his tools out in the rain.   
  
"This is why we don't do quests." Taako muttered, fear giving way to glorious annoyance. "You leave for 15 minutes on some angst field trip and everybody goes missing. Or some hive mind dick head eats your planet! Or you die and get stuck in a fucking umbrella for ten fucking years! This is why we don't split the party, Johann! When this is over, everyone is moving into the beach house and they're going to stay there! I'm confiscating their scythes and their ships and their cannon balls and whatever the hell Merle uses and they're gonna stay fucking put. I am done with this shit! Any left over mortal enemies can just fuck right on off! Taako's done!"  
  
A small cough informed him of the child's presence. "Uncle Taako?"  
  
He sighed deeply. "The chair recognizes Mavis Highchurch."  
  
"Johann says he can still smell Uncle Magnus but it's faint."  
  
_Rain._ "Son of a bitch." Taako cast phantom steed.  
  
"Yo, what up?" Garyl's smooth voice provided none of the usual enchantment.  
  
"Follow the dog," Taako lifted Mavis onto Garyl's back and slide up behind her. Johann, apparently understanding the plan without prompting, took off toward the northeast. Garyl followed fast on his heels.   
  
They hadn't gone far when Taako's stone of farspeech crackled to life. "Lup?"  
  
"Hey, Taako, is Mavey still with you?" Merle asked airily.  
  
"Oh uh, yeah... I guess I kinda kidnapped her. My bad."  
  
"I'm good, Dad!"  
  
"That's great, sweetie. Which way ya headed?"  
  
"Northeast." Mavis glanced at Johann. "Toward the mountains."  
  
"Good stuff, kiddo, we'll meet you there. Taako?"  
  
"Yeah, I know, don't abduct your children."  
  
"He's gonna be okay."  
  
Taako swallowed his first response. "Bring more horses." He said and put the stone away.   
  
Mavis gave him a long worried look but didn't speak. Taako gripped her shoulders a little tight as they raced into the gathering clouds.

* * *

Water trickled down past his face. Magnus didn't move. He had specific instructions not to move. Instructions from himself, written in thief's cant with a sticky red substance taken from his own head.  
  
_Head wounds always bleed like crazy._ They were in a cave then too. Over fifty years ago, Magnus bled in a cave and insisted he'd be fine, even as Taako healed him. That cave was cold, frozen on a dying planet. Then Taako kissed him and Magnus died, safe and warm.  
  
His fingers were broken then too. That's the problem with healing magic. Wait too long and it doesn't take. Once the body starts knitting itself back together, you had to wait until the cycle reset. Trade in broken fingers for a black eye.   
  
They didn't hurt then, not when they ran across Taako's skin. They hurt now. Everything hurt now. This cave was too hot, like it rested directly on the earth's mantle. Magnus was alone.  
  
He thought he was alone. Someone, the person or persons who caught him, could easily be watching. The cuffs had been removed, when whoever it was broke his fingers. Magnus had to call on all his remaining strength not to attack in that first opportunity. It wouldn't have worked. He'd lost too many hit points, too much energy. He wouldn't even learn anything because the memories would disappear the moment whoever it was stepped out of the room.  
  
So he scrawled "Don't trust your instincts" in his own blood and pretended to pass out. Someone hit him with a couple of spells but he kept his wits and, by some miracle, resisted. He waited for the chains and the healing spells to start the torture process again but they didn't come. He laid on the ground and listened. All he heard was the drip of water off the stalactites.   
  
Magnus opened his eyes. He was alone. His most recent injuries were open and exposed to the dank air but his bonds were gone. Wincing, he forced himself to his knees.  
  
_Could be worse_. As much as he despised Edward and Lydia, he was grateful for the "You'll remember what -- did to you" clause of the sacrifice. They'd meant it as an extra layer of cruelty, to emphasize how powerless he was to avenge his home. It served that purpose yes but now Magnus knew that someone hand burned the soles of his feet. He knew he couldn't trust himself to walk so he crawled toward the slightly fresher air.  
  
_Get out. Get out and get help._ He ignored the pain in his hands, guiding himself along the cave wall. It was hot to the touch, covered in some sort of ooze. Magnus breathed, looking for any sign of the outside.  
  
Slow as it was, Magnus made it into the next chamber. The air was slightly fresher here, the heat less suffocating. Better than that, better than anything, his gear was there. Magnus almost cried with joy. Ignoring the pain, he rushed to the pile of loot.  
  
He didn't take a lot in the way of weapons to Hammer and Tails. Just a rapier, the fletcher's mitt, the defender's dial, a knife, his pocket workshop, standard armor, and ( _yes, good, thank you, Istus_ ) his stone of farspeech.  
  
His fingers couldn't quite grip the sword properly but he got the stone up to his mouth without too much additional pain. It must have doubled in weight. Magnus sat down heavily, his head swimming. He closed his eyes and whispered "Taako."  
  
The stone whirred softly as the magic sprung to life. He could hear rainfall and low, familiar conversation. He tried a little louder, his voice hoarse and dry. "Taako?"  
  
A sudden scramble of fabric and Taako's worried voice erupted from the stone. "Magnus? Magnus!"  
  
Magnus grinned. "Hey..."  
  
"Magnus, where are you?"  
  
"I'm not sure-" He glanced up at the stalactites. "Cave? Underground? It's hot."  
  
"Okay, okay, we're coming for ya, Mags," Taako took a long panicked breath. "Just- are you safe? Can you get somewhere safe?"  
  
"I don't know." Everything felt hazy, like just crawling from one room to another had exhausted him. "Taako..."  
  
"I'm here." He swallowed. "I'm coming, big guy, don't you worry."  
  
A small breathless chuckle burst out of him.   
  
"Magnus?"  
  
" 'm good. 'M good, T." He was going to pass out. He was so tired. "Where're you?"  
  
"I'm here," Taako made a small choking sound. "We're outside Raven's Roost. We're gonna be there soon, bud, just sit tight."  
  
"Kay." He didn't say anything for a long time, until Taako said his name again. "My dog okay?"  
  
"Johann's fine. He's right here." Yeah. Magnus could hear the jangle of his collar. "We got Merle and Carey and Killian and Mavis here too, bud. We're on our way."  
  
Magnus looked up. He could hear the fear in Taako's voice, Johann's whine, the patter of rain and... something else.  
  
Someone else, with light almost imperceptible foot steps, appeared from the astral plane.  
  
"Mags?" Taako said, "Maggie, you gotta keep talking to me or Imma lose my fucking mind."  
  
Magnus didn't say anything. He looked up at the stranger: a man with a sallow face and a small black beard, and black robes. Magnus had never seen him before. He raised a gnarled wand.  
  
Magnus screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stones of Farspeech are just cell phones!
> 
> Thank you so much for every review. They are so helpful!


	8. Chapter 8

Everything went cold. Taako could feel himself shaking but his heart had stopped. Was that possible? Everything was possible because he couldn't think of anything worse than hearing Magnus Burnsides scream like that. Nothing worse until the sick, deafening silence that followed.  
  
He looked up. Merle stood closest. The dwarf shook with barely contained rage. His wooden hand had balled into a fist while the flesh hand clutched the Extreme Teen Bible. His steely eye met Taako's and they could have been back on the Starblaster.  
  
_Fuck Kalen. I'm fucking Taako from TV._ He lifted the stone again.  
  
"Magnus," the shaking stopped. "Magnus, you're gonna be fucking fine. We're coming for you and we're gonna rip that motherfucker apart!"  
  
The stone crackled to life again and a cold voice spoke. "Your threats are-"  
  
"Asshole, I wasn't fucking talking to you," Taako gripped the stone closer, "but here's some free advice, straight from Taako central. You need to run right fucking now. You need to take your sorry ass to the next fucking dimension and keep going. Don't you ever stop running, Kalen, because the minute you do, I will find you and I will end you before you have time to beg. You better pray to every shit house demon you know that somebody wipes my memory because that's the only way you die peaceful. I will find whatever hell you crawl into and kill you again, you slimy asshole."  
  
"Your friend is dying." Kalen said without emotion. "Should I heal him or just run?"  
  
"If Magnus dies, you won't be able to run." Taako promised. "The planet will fucking swallow you whole."  
  
"Well," Kalen said and the stone went silent.  
  
"Fuck." Taako resisted the urge to throw the damn thing. _Fucked it up. He could be dead now._  
  
Merle let out a long sigh, sending ripples through his gray moustache. "Least we know he's alive."  
  
"Yeah." Taako said. Gods, he wished Kravitz were here.  
  
"Horses are ready." Killian said, throwing Taako the reigns. "Won't be much good in the caves but they'll do in between."  
  
"Thanks." He was still shaking as he mounted the paint the others brought from Raven's Roost.  
  
"We should... call the director." Carey said. She had gone so pale when Magnus screamed, she looked almost white.  
  
"Do what you want." Taako said, setting off toward the caves. She was probably right but Taako couldn't stand waiting around to rehash everything over again.  
  
Not when Magnus was alone with Kalen.  
  
The stone of farspeech weighed like an anchor around his neck. His fingers itched for it. He could call again, speak Magnus's name and maybe hear his voice again. He could threaten again, or plead. _Please don't take my family again. I'll rip this world apart before I let you take him._  
  
And he would do it for any of them. Lup and Kravitz and Angus and Merle and Barry and Davenport and, yes, even Lucretia.  
  
But it was Magnus who gave up his memories willingly, to save Taako and Merle. Magnus, soft not weak, who trusted them to take Kalen out. Magnus, who held him through the coldest nights of a century. Magnus, who he'd failed again and again and again.  
  
_I'll fix it,_ Taako promised, dismounting at the first cave. The air was cold. Magnus said the cave was warm but torture fucked with your perception. Taako cast a detection spell. Nothing.  
  
The mountains surrounding Raven's Roost were a network of nearly identical caves. It could take days to search them all. Did he search this one throughly and waste time Magnus didn't have? Or move on and pray the spell worked properly?  
  
_Hesitation wastes more time. I'm Taako from TV. I have magic powers._ He took a tube of Ever Full Lipstick (easily his favorite Fantasy Costco purchase since The Slicer of T'pire Weir Isles) and drew an X on the roof of the cave. Hopefully Merle will know- Taako shook his head and wrote "X means I checked it, Merle".  
  
_I'll fix it, Mags._ Keeping his wand out, Taako move on with the paint following behind. _I'll get you back and Kravitz will come home and you two'll figure out whatever we are. It'll be so good and you won't remember a goddamn thing._

* * *

 

The position of Reaper required a certain detachment. Death does not, in general, discriminate. At least half of the wayward souls he tracked down were just trying to get home. They wanted to reunite with family or comrades. They thought they could fix things, incorrectly, if they only had a little more time. A Reaper couldn't feel pity or regret. Lost souls inspired sympathy. They begged. They fought. Sometimes they were distractingly attractive and cheated at cards. Kravitz did what he could for them, bargained for jobs and islands, but most of the time he followed The Raven Queen's orders to the letter, however he might feel about his quary.  
  
So cases like these, where everything was black and white and they got to save the innocent and punish the wicked? They were a nice change of pace. Kravitz smiled as he watched Lup and Barry return the last child to her body. The little girl's parents had fallen asleep by her bed side. Lup whispered something in her ear. The child nodded and Lup kissed her forehead. Then, with renewed courage, the spirit climbed back into her living form. The Halfling girl opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around, scrambled out of bed and snuggled in close to her parents.  
  
Lup floated back to her lover. Barry slide his arm around her waist. They passed easily through the wall, joining Kravitz on the lawn.  
  
"Well done, you two," Kravitz said.  
  
"She's not gonna remember, right?" Lup glanced over her shoulder. "What those assholes did to her?"  
  
"Not consciously." Kravitz said. "It'll feel like a dream at first but it should fade into the subconscious before long."  
  
"Then they'll learn from it at least." Barry said with a nod.  
  
"What are they gonna learn?" Lup scoffed. "Don't nearly succumb to some bullshit magic disease so necrotic criminals can sneak into your bodies?" Her spectral form didn't have a face but Kravitz sensed the scowl. "Also I'm nominating those fools for creepiest bounty of the year. All in favor?"  
  
"Babe, it's not even April."  
  
"Well that bodes horribly." Lup said. "Kravitz, please tell me no one is going to out creepy stealing child bodies in the next eight months."  
  
Kravitz cut a hole in the fabric of reality. "Come on. I'll grab the first round."  
  
"Kravitz, you're not reassuring me." Lup followed him through the rift.  
  
Lup and Barry's apartment was larger than Taako's and more cluttered. Taako liked everything just so. He said it was relic from his _Sizzle It Up_ days. A single wagon had to be organized or the show suffered. Kravitz suspected that Lup's love of high ceilings and open balconies stemmed from her time in the Umbre staff. She had enchanted the ceiling to reflect the wide open skies over Neverwinter while the walls changed between mountains and beach. Stepping inside was rather like stepping into a field filled with lab equipment and half finished art projects.  
  
The one exception to this rule was the bedroom. The bedroom was a fortress, covered in protective spells and puzzle locks that only Lup and Barry could solve. Inside, their corporeal forms rested side by side. Barry insisted on it. The pods took far too long to regrow bodies and the astral plane was hardly a safe place. When the Raven Queen called them into service, only the liches came.  
  
Lup and Barry disappeared behind the heavy stone door, holding incorporeal hands. Kravitz gave them their privacy. Leaning back on his heels on the grass floor, he took out his stone of farspeech and checked his messages.  
  
"Yo Bone Boy." Taako's voice always made him smile. "I know you don't check your stone at work but we made it to the wilds. No sign of dickbag. Further updates and whatever. Love you."  
  
Kravitz frowned. He should check on Magnus when Barry and Lup were back in their bodies. He wanted to believe it was purely selfless. After all, Taako had asked them to keep an eye on them and Magnus loved company. He had helped save the entire universe. He deserved to be looked after.  
  
That wasn't why Kravitz wanted to see him. He hadn't wanted to see Taako for any selfless reason either, that first night on the moon base. There were always convenient excuses, favors for boyfriends and upholding the laws of The Universe, but they were only excuses. Kravitz wanted to see him because he was Magnus. Because he was kind and beautiful and insisted that he was "lawful good" while blatantly cheating at fantasy eurce. He wanted to see Magnus beam again when he walked through the door, to feel his arms around his shoulders again.  
  
The stone beeped again and Taako's voice came through again, terse and panicked. "Kravitz, answer your fucking stone. Kalen bit our fucking flavor and he's definitely going after Magnus and it's definitely not to apologize-"  
  
_No._ The bedroom door flew open. Lup stood in her corporeal form, holding her own stone, wand in hand. Her eyes met Kravitz's as Taako's voice mingled with itself, begging them to get to Raven's Roost. Barry appeared behind her, his face set in a worried frown. Without a word, he cut through the planes and into Raven's Roost.  
  
Lup went through first. "Magnus! Taako!"  
  
"We-" Barry swallowed hard, "we'd know if they died, right? The Raven Queen would tell us."  
  
"Yes," _Thank the gods for Barry Bluejeans_. Kravitz would know. If Taako or Magnus were killed, Kravitz would feel it.  
  
Barry nodded. Lup burst out of the house. "Not here." She fired a detect magic spell int the air. Bright pink flame shot through her finger tips toward the mountains. "Let's go."  
  
Kravitz still held his stone of farspeech, hard enough to crush it. "Taako?" Silence. "We're in Raven's Roost, heading for-"  
  
"Kravitz!" He breathed for the first time in minutes. Lup turned, panic and relief warring across her face. Taako didn't wait for a response. "Is Magnus alive?!"  
  
"Yes." _If he were dead, I could find him._ "Taako, where are you?"  
  
Taako let out a heavy breath. When he spoke again, he sounded exhausted. "I don't even know. Up in the mountains, checking the caves. Magnus said it was hot."  
  
"You spoke to him?" Thank the gods.  
  
"Yeah," Taako's voice turned dark, "Kalen too. Motherfucker-" he stopped, apparently unable to repeat what Kalen did. "Just get here, Krav. Fast as you can."  
  
"You got somebody with you, T?" Barry, ever practical, piped up.  
  
"Merle's here."  
  
"Hi guys!" Merle called cheerfully.  
  
"Carey and Killian are checking the other caves with Mavis." Taako said. "We figured she'd be safer with them."  
  
Lup stepped closer. "Dude, throw a signal up so we can tell where you are."  
  
"Yeah, okay."  
  
They looked to the mountains as an enormous mage hand rose above the trees, pointing down.  
  
"Good enough!" Lup said. "Be there in a few."  
  
"Great. I'm not waiting."  
  
Lup wasn't listening. She had already cut a hole through the planes and disappeared with Barry. Kravitz looked back down at the stone in his hand. He had never felt quite so useless. Even with the stones and the mage hand, they could be looking for hours. They'd have to search manually because a reaper couldn't just center in on a living soul. Kravitz couldn't know where Magnus was until it was too late to help.  
  
_No._ He took a deep steadying breath and spoke into the stone. "I love you, Taako."  
  
Taako let out a slow, stuttering breath. "Yeah. I- I love you too, Krav. Just get here, okay?"  
  
With a swing of his scythe, Kravitz rushed to obey.

* * *

"You damned fool."  
  
Someone was talking. Magnus didn't know who.  
  
"Who are you, really?" The voice was harsh and panicked as the speaker dug through a black chest. "What are you? Some trumped up security guard who latched onto the smart and competent, and got lucky. Again and again, you got lucky. You should be dead a thousand times over, carpenter, and everyone in existence knows your name! Why?"  
  
Magnus couldn't move. Everything was too warm. His head was foggy and he could taste blood on his mouth.  
  
A stranger knelt beside him. His thin mouth curved into a scowl. Magnus blinked. A stranger rolled his eye a scoffed.  
  
"You're an insult, carpenter. You brought down -------- -----? You aren't even meant to be here, you unworthy bastard."  
  
_Agreed._ Where was here? Some cave. Dark and over heated, lit by a glowing red orb. _Where's Taako? I know I talked to him._  
  
Did he?  
  
The stranger dipped his thumb into a small jar and ran something cold over Magnus's face. Then his face was on fire. It took all of his strength to open his mouth but no scream came out. The stranger smiled.  
  
"We could have had such fun together, Magnus." He sounded almost rueful. "Seven years, building my power, waiting for our moment. And again you thwart my plans at every turn. You don't even have the decency to realize what you've done."  
  
_Fuck me._ He had a long curved dagger with a crimson handle. If he could get it away from him... but Magnus couldn't feel his fingers. _Fuuuck_ _me._  
  
"I would have ripped you apart at the seams." He shook his head. "I would have addled your brain and warped your body, only to rebuild you again. I'd have kept you alive for centuries and now..." A very long sigh, "now those joys belong to my master."  
  
_Kinky._ Magnus felt like he'd lost a lot of blood. Maybe that's why his face hurt. Who was the weirdo with the dagger?  
  
Said weirdo drew an intricate symbol on his forehead in bright crimson _yep, that's blood._  
  
He glanced to the left, with an expression of mild interest. "The flock gathers. Perhaps I'll manage to kill one of them. You always delighted me in mourning."  
  
Magnus has never wanted to punch a stranger quite as much. He really wished he could move. Dying seemed pretty inevitable according to this slimy asshole and Magnus always preferred to die in battle. _I'll get to see Julia again. Get to see Kravitz._  
  
_Maybe I'll wake up on the Starblaster. Go around again._  
  
He heard a crash and a familiar "Shit!". Dying took a backseat as his protection instincts kicked in.  
  
_Gotta help Merle. Why can't I move? Gotta help Merle and-_  
  
Another crash and the cave filled the familiar pink light of magic. It cleared dramatically. Magnus saw the hat first.  
  
_Taako!_

* * *

 

Kalen never understood the appeal of Taako. A celebrity chef had less business as a world savior than a carpenter. At least the sister dabbled in necromancy and set things on fire. The reality was no more impressive than the hype. He wore the same idiotic hat and his magic seemed infused glitter.  
  
_Another in a long parade of indignity._  
  
At least the smug grin that graced all of his official headshots had disappeared. His eyes fell immediately on his fallen comrade. Relief morphed quickly into rage. Then Taako from TV glowered at Kalen with a vehemence not seen since the Day of Story and Song.  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Shut the fuck up." Highchurch cast silence _._ Kalen had assumed that his traps in the antechamber had waylaid the dwarf so he was unprepared for the attack. "You okay, Maggie?"  
  
Burnsides just persisted in his stupid grin.  
  
_This was my mistake in Raven's Roost._ Kalen thought, summoning the power in had taken nearly a decade to hone. _I neglected to destroy your family in total. Let this be rectified._  
  
He aimed a hellish rebuke at the dwarf, setting his beard on fire.  
  
Taako didn't blink. He leveled three magic missiles at Kalen. "This is for Julia."  
  
They hit but Kalen managed to stay on his feet. It had been ages since anyone actually fought back. Usually he just snatched defenseless yokels from the road. He didn't care for this alternative.  
  
"Fuck me!" Highchurch muttered, patting his beard out. "You know how long it took me to grow that?"  
  
"Merle, could you focus for 10 minutes?" Taako demanded.  
  
"Right, right." He flipped through a gaudy tome, "This is for Julia, asshole."  
  
Kalen felt a dozen new cuts appear over his face and arms. Inflict wounds, one of his personal favorites, when he didn't have the luxury of using his dagger. He doubted either of these fools had the wherewithal to cut him themselves.  
  
Taako was the greater threat though. Kalen cast blight and smiled as the wizard doubled over in pain. _Excellent._ He turned back to the carpenter. He wanted to watch that same fear spread across his face as it had when Raven's Roost fell. If he was to die here, at the hands of these fools, he would die watching Magnus Burnsides break all over again.  
  
Magnus Burnsides did not break. His smile barely faltered. His eyes shone bright, staring at Taako.  
  
The wizard stood again, advancing on Kalen. One hand clutched his stomach while the other pointed to Kalen. Lightning bolts cracked around bright pink nails. Taako stared at him. "This is for Julia."  
  
The lightning hit. Kalen stumbled backwards, white hot electricity coursing through him. He was falling, falling,  
  
And then he stopped.  
  
He hit the ground with a sick thud but that wasn't him. Kalen stared at his body, warped and bleeding. _No._  
  
Taako stood over him. He fired another spell into his face, muttering a final dedication.  
  
_No, this is not how this happens. I am Governor Kalen, Warlock of The Purging Duke! This is not how I die!_  
  
His body was finished. That much could not be denied, but his spirit persisted. There must be a reason.  
  
_Take their bodies._ The solution came to him in a burst of hellfire. Why didn't he think of it before? He would wait. Lure Burnsides into complacency and then strike. Betrayal from his family would cut deeper than any blade. And he would use both.  
  
Except he couldn't see them anymore. The cave was gone, replaced with a blue gray mist. The cold went through him. He froze, chilled beyond understanding. A figure appeared in the corner of his eye. They were tall, robed all in black, carrying a long silver scythe. A skeletal hand rose from their robes, pointing the weapon.  
  
"Rickard Kalen." The voice echoed, shaking through his very spirit. Two figures appear on either side of the reaper. Their robes were bright red.  
  
The Reaper's hood fell back, revealing a skull with fearsome red eyes. They stepped forward. Madly, Kalen thought to run, but he could not. The blade landed gently on his shoulder and he could not move. He could feel it at the back of his neck. He should not be able to feel anything.  
  
The Reaper stared at him, eyes burning. Kalen wanted to beg but his voice only shock incoherently. The Reaper spoke with low, barely contained menace.  
  
"This is for Magnus."  
  
And cut.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I am pretty proud of this.
> 
> You have no idea how satisfying it felt to kill Kalen
> 
> (Also this is not the end of the fic)


	9. Chapter 9

_He's dead._ Taako fired one last spell into Kalen's face to make sure it really took but he was dead. He looked so small bow, just a shriveled unimportant shell of a man. Taako summoned flame, burning the corpse to ash. _Good fucking riddance ._  
  
"Hey Taako?" Merle called warily. "You might want to come take a look at this."  
  
This was Magnus, now flat on his back where Merle had rolled him. Taako immediately saw what Merle was talking about: a glowing blood rune on the fighter's forehead. He recognized it from the scrawl on Kalen's wall but couldn't decern the meeting.  
  
"Welp, let's get healin' huh?" Taako knelt next to Merle. For the first time in years, he hesitated to touch Magnus. Everyone knew Magnus had scars. Hell, Taako had seen him torn up about a million times over. This was different. Almost every inch of his visible body had been cut or bruised. Piercing damage, slashing damage, poisoning damage- Kalen may as well have worked off a check list. Taako selected a patch of faintly purple forearm (no deep cuts near major arteries, Kalen hadn't wanted to kill him) and started to heal. Merle went for the head, gingerly avoiding the open wounds.  
  
Healing magic never excited Taako. He liked the flash of transmutation and evocation. Healing was the first cantrip anybody ever learned. No one was impressed by it. Healing was a bowl of plain porridge, great if you had no other options.  
  
Taako watched as the wounds began to close and vanish from his face. His breath steadied and deepened. His color returned.  
  
Taako adored healing magic.  
  
Merle sat back on his haunches, looking a little wiped. "Looks like he's sleeping, doesn't he?"  
  
"Except he's not drooling or snoring," Taako said.  
  
"Or fartin'!" Merle laughed.  
  
"Yeah other than that!" Taako laughed too.  
  
The fight with Kalen finally hit him. The blight on his stomach was still festering and focusing everything on healing Magnus made him light headed. Taako pulled a potion of his belt and chugged it down. His stomach knit itself back up while endorphins flooded his brain. They were done. He kept his promise. Magnus would wake up alive and whole, with only a couple more traumatic memories than he started with. Considering everything they'd been through, he'd be fine.  
  
Still he couldn't quite bring himself to let go. Not entirely. He kept his hand on Magnus's shoulder, just needing that steady rise and fall.  
  
"Shouldn't he be waking up right about now?" Merle asked after a long silence.  
  
"Maybe?" The anxiety started creeping up again. "Kalen did a pretty bad number on him. Maybe he's gotta sleep it off?"  
  
"Maybe," Merle said. "I'm gonna go surface side and call the others. Unless you wanna levitate him?"  
  
Taako shook his head. He was essentially out of spell slots. Besides, better to let the others contribute something.  
  
He lay down next to Magnus, leaning on his elbow. "Hey, big guy, sorry we're late. I'll make that roast you like, huh? Even the score?" He was so still. Taako brushed Magnus's hair back off his face. "Jump in anytime you feel like it, Mags."  
  
Magnus didn't answer. He was so still. So quiet. So unlike Magnus.  
  
_This is why you can't be alone. You get in your head. You get paranoid._ He sat up. The blood rune was still on Magnus's forehead. It wasn't a wound but he didn't like it. He didn't want Kalen to mar Magnus anymore than he already had.  
  
No magic needed here. Taako went straight soccer mom, licking his finger and rubbed out the mark. Or he tried to. The mark stayed stubborn and bright.  
  
_Fuck._ Taako took his water pouch and handkerchief and tried again. The mark persisted.  
  
_Fuuuck._ Stone of farspeech time. "Kravitz?"  
  
Gods bless him, Kravitz answered immediately. "Taako. Is Magnus-"  
  
"I don't know." This stupid thing was supposed to over. "He's alive but-"  
  
Kravitz appeared beside him. "A bloodrune."  
  
"It's not coming off... and he should be awake by now."  
  
Kravitz leaned forward, frowning. "This is bad."  
  
"Neat." Lup appeared on Taako's other side. She put her arm around his shoulder. "After all the child and friend abduction, I was hoping something bad would happen."  
  
Taako hugged her with his free arm. "What's bad?"  
  
"The mark is abysmal in origin. It's a mark of claiming."  
  
"Kalen _claimed_ -"  
  
Kravitz shook his head. "Mortals don't wield that kind of power. He would've had to ascend to Godhood or... become a demon somehow. He was warlock?"  
  
Taako nodded.  
  
"Who was his master?"  
  
"Some fuck." His own voice sounded so far away. Magnus didn't look claimed- whatever that fucking meant. He looked fine, normal even. Except he wasn't moving and a demonic rune stained his forehead. "Ango and Lucretia were looking into it."  
  
"What does a mark of claiming do, Kravitz?" Lup asked in a small voice.  
  
Kravitz let out a very long breath. Only then did Taako notice he was shaking. "Magnus- his soul, at least, is in the possession of whatever Demon Kalen served."  
  
"Are you fucking kidding me?!"  
  
"Taako-"  
  
"No, Kravitz, we were fucking done! We killed Kalen! That was the last fucking loose end and he gets to be fucking happy!" Taako was so fucking tired of this shit. "Now what? Some demon asshole claims him? They have no godsdamn right-"  
  
Kravitz pulled him close. The chill of his lover's embrace shocked him into silence. "I know." Kravitz whispered fiercely, fingers curled in Taako's hair. "We'll take him back, I promise. We'll get him back."  
  
"Fuck." Taako pressed his face into his chest. He was wearing flats for the first time in forever. Gods, he'd actually taken this shit seriously. For what?  
  
_Magnus._  
  
_And I still failed._  
  
"We uh- we should probably move him, right? And talk to Lucretia?"  
  
Taako finally looked up from Kravitz. "Cripes, Barry, where the hell did you come from?"  
  
Barry shrugged. "Hell."  
  
They took Magnus back to Raven's Roost and laid him down in his own bed. Merle and the others returned within the hour. Johann climbed up and lay his head on Magnus's chest. Taako wished he could join the dog but, with Kravitz explaining the situation to the others, he had to call the moonbase.  
  
"Lucretia, hey-"  
  
"Sir? Did you find Magnus?" Angus sounded way too fucking young. Taako mouthed a silent swear.  
  
"Angus, where uh- Where's Lucretia?"  
  
"She had to use the facilities and she didn't take her stone. Did you find Magnus?"  
  
"Um..." he turned to Lup and covered the stone. "What do I say?"  
  
"You want me to tell him?" She whispered.  
  
"No... Maybe."  
  
"Sir, I can hear you. Please just tell me about Magnus. Whatever happened can't be worse than everything I've been imagining."  
  
"Stop hearing everything I say, Ango!" Taako took a deep breath. "Fine. We found Magnus. Kalen's dead."  
  
"That's great!"  
  
"Yeah, except Kalen hocus pocused up some kind of curse so Magnus's soul got transferred to whatever demon old shitstain was worshipping." _All in one breath. Like ripping off a bandaid._  
  
"Oh no," Angus said in a small, horrified voice. "Oh no, Taako, this is bad. This is really, really bad."  
  
"It's not great, no-"  
  
"No, Taako, this is really, really bad." Angus said. Taako heard pages flapping wildly. "The director and I translated some of the runes we found in Kalen's tower. We think he worshipped a demon lord called Alvarez, the Purging Duke."  
  
"Okay." _Alvarez. The Purging Duke._ Taako poked his head out of the bedroom and motioned to Kravitz. "Okay, this is good."  
  
"No, Taako, it's not. Alvarez specializes in Torture and Inquisition-"  
  
"That tracks." _Fuckfuckfuck_. "What else?"  
  
Kravitz and the others appeared in the doorway as Angus continued. "We don't know much more about him. He rules the 57th layer of the abyss, also known as Torturous Truth."  
  
"Kinda one note, ain't he?" Merle muttered.  
  
"He does it to his own soldiers." Angus said. "Even the other demons are afraid of him."  
  
Taako drew in a long breath through his teeth and let it out. "Okay. Cool. Magnus is being tortured by a torture demon in the torture zone. Great intel, Ango, we'll take it from here."  
  
"Taako-" Taako turned off the stone and closed his eyes.  
  
"Okay, gang, Maggie's stuck in hell or whatever so grab a snack, splash some water on your face and let's go fight a demon."  
  
"Taako-"  
  
"I know your boss is weird, babe, but if you could cut me a hole into the 57th layer of the abyss, that'd be peachy."  
  
"Taako." Kravitz put his hand on his shoulder and Taako could have collapsed just from that. Gods, how long had it been since they set off for the Felicity Wilds? How long since the three of them lay together, safe through the night.  
  
He stepped back, closer to Magnus ( _Magnus's body_ ), shaking his head. "Don't start."  
  
"Taako, you're exhausted. Merle said you haven't rested since the Wilds."  
  
"Merle can mind his own business." Taako glared at the dwarf.  
  
"He also took a blight to the stomach... and that trap with the lava." Merle added.  
  
"I took a potion!"  
  
"You know that's just a bandaid, dude." Lup said as if she was anyone to talk about going too hard.  
  
"So what we just leave him down there? We're letting Magnus "The Protecter" Burnsides, savior of literally everyone in this room and existence, in the 57th layer of the Abyss with something called "the Purging duke"?"  
  
Barry glared at him. "Obviously we're not leaving him down there, Taako."  
  
_Okay, maybe that was uncalled for._ Taako remember the late nights with Barry, searching for Lup until they were both ready to drop. He remembered that Barry spent a decade and countless bodies looking for them- for her. Barry didn't leave people behind, anymore than Magnus did.  
  
What he said was "Welp," and sat down on the bed.  
  
"Look, if Alvarez is taking souls, that's literally our job description, right?" Lup looked at Kravitz. "Reaper squad roll out!"  
  
Kravitz shook his head. "Magnus isn't dead. It's beyond our jurisdiction."  
  
"Those kids weren't dead either!" Finally somebody was approriately angry.  
  
Kravitz winced. "No but the people inhabiting their bodies were."  
  
"This sounds like a prelude to doing nothing." Now it was Taako's turn to glare.  
  
Kravitz glared right back. "I will bring Magnus home, Taako. The rest of you are staying here."  
  
The room broke out into cacophonous protest. Taako just stared at Kravitz. He stayed quiet, holding his scythe at attention. His handsome face was a mask of indifference but his hand, clutched tight around the black handle, had reverted to white bone.  
  
Lup, predictably, took the longest to stop talking. Kravitz waited until she finished her arguments before he inhaled deeply and said, "I will bring Magnus home. The rest of you will stay here. The abyss isn't a dungeon or a fortress. It's not a place for mortals."  
  
"Barry and I aren't mortal." Lup said.  
  
Kravitz starred at her. "You know a lich can die, Lup. You've killed one."  
  
She stuck her chin out obstinately. "We've risked worse for each other. We beat the hunger and every jackass you've thrown at us. Why is this Alvarez any different?"  
  
"A Demon lord has total dominion over his layer of the abyss. The only way to enter without a covenant is with a divine weapon." He turned his scythe over in his skeletal hands. "I'm not even sure my scythe will work, but it's the only option right now."  
  
"We've all got scythes, man." Barry said while Lup nodded.  
  
Kravitz closed his eyes in a brief wince. "Also, as Taako pointed out, Magnus is one of the seven birds. Every being knows your story and what you would do for each other. We can't ignore the possibility that this is a trap for the rest of you, specifically designed by a master torturer to ensnare you permanently. Alvarez controls the terrain. We could be separated the moment we enter and one rescue mission would quadruple."  
  
Lup and Barry looked at each other. Taako could read their thoughts. Death, torture, dismemberment- they had greeted all of it with a smile and a bad pun. Separation? Separation might destroy them.  
  
He reached over to brush his finger across Magnus's hair. It was gross- sticky with sweat and dried blood. He stood up.  
  
"Okay," Taako took a deep breath. "Counterpoint: I don't care. It's. Magnus. Fuck, Kravitz, it's you! I'm not letting you go alone anymore than I'd let him stay down there! I don't-"  
  
"Enough!" Kravitz snarled. The concentration necessary to maintain his beauty snapped and a red eyed skull stared daggers at Taako. "This is not a debate! I'm not risking you, Taako! Any of you! You are the closest-" his voice faltered and broke. "the only family I have. Please let me do this. I know the abyss. I can bring him back. Please, Taako, I will bring him home."  
  
The room went silent except for a small sniffle from Carey. Taako surreptitiously wiped his own eyes. He blew a loose strand of hair out of his eyes.  
  
"It takes twenty four hours to cook the pig roast with pineapples that Magnus likes." He said. "We'll all be 100% healed by the time it's done. You come back in forty eight hours or we're coming after you. Got it?"  
  
Kravitz nodded. "Thank you."  
  
Taako hugged him. He buried his face into Kravitz's neck, ignoring the poke of bones. He wanted to take it back, to make Kravitz wait until they could go together. Because yeah, now that he'd stood still for half an hour, he wanted to pass out and Gods knew what waited in Torturous Truth. But every second they waited was another second Magnus was gone.  
  
"Okay, three things," he muttered, not quite ready to let go. "I love you. You're really brave and heroic. Also, I'm going to yell at you so fucking much when you get back."  
  
Death chuckled. "I love you, Taako." Boney fingers gently curled in his hair and then let go. "I'll be back soon."  
  
Taako shuddered. _Not an omen. Not an omen. Not an omen!_  
  
"Yeah, you fuckin' better." Taako said. Kravitz nodded and left without another word. Taako sat down heavily on the bed, next to Magnus and so painfully alone.

* * *

  
Kravitz walked to the end of Magnus's property. Whatever else happened, he would not risk opening a portal to the abyss right next to everyone he loved.  
  
_Almost everyone._  
  
"Kravitz?" Barry was faster than he looked.  
  
"Barold, I will lock you both in the stockade myself." He held up a warning finger.  
  
"No, I know. You made yourself pretty clear back there." Barry scratched the back of his neck anxiously. "What are you gonna tell the boss?"  
  
A short, manic laugh burst out of him. "Oh because I'm using my powers and position to pursue a personal vendetta for a soul that isn't even technically dead? I... will figure that out later, Barry, thank you for asking."  
  
"Cool..." Barry glanced back at the house. "Uh..."  
  
"Barry, I need to do this before I fully grasp how dangerous it is or before Taako decides to steal my scythe and go by himself so-"  
  
"Yeah! Yeah of course. Go. Good luck." Barry swallowed hard. "Be safe, okay?"  
  
_I definitely won't._ But Kravitz nodded. He raised his scythe high and cut once more. Reality rippled and split away from itself, revealing a dark, endless corridor. Without looking back, Kravitz stepped into the abyss.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alvarez (whose name I'm sure I misspelled at some point) is an actual demon in D&D. I'm pretty sure they just got drunk and wrote torture 27 times for his bio.
> 
> Anyway, please Review! It's very helpful!


	10. Chapter 10

Kravitz wasn't sure what he expected from the 57th layer of the abyss. Fire, probably. His work had brought him to several abysmal layers, most of which involved fire. The Torturous Truth was a hallway. An endless hallway with flickering lights, apparently infinite doors and blazing heat but a hallway nonetheless.   
  
Still, he held his scythe at the ready. Whatever waited behind those doors would not release Magnus simply because he asked.  
  
The heat- already sweltering- rose as a spire of blue flame appeared in front of him. _There it is._ Kravitz braced himself. A man in an impeccable black suit stepped out of the fire, flanked by two winged demons. His skin was iridescent, but his sapphire eyes perfectly matched the flames surrounding him.   
  
"Welcome, Reaper." When he smiled, Kravitz could see three rows of razor sharp teeth.  
  
"' 'sume you're Alvarez then." He said, slipping into his work accent.  
  
He gestured to himself with a smug grin. "Demon Lord of Torture and Inquisition, The Purging Duke and yes, Alvarez. Normally I'm a bit more monstrous but such an eagerly awaited guest merits more congenial treatment."  
  
"And wot does that mean?"  
  
The Purging Duke ran his fork tongue over his pointed teeth. "Every being in the Torturous Truth begs to meet you every day. I've taken very explicit care to prevent any of that business."  
  
"I'm 'ere for Magnus Burnsides." Kravitz said, careful to keep his voice even.  
  
"How unfortunate." Alvarez inspected his nails. "The Protector was sacrificed by one of my apostles. He's not dead. The Raven Queen absolved his crimes. You have no jurisdiction here."  
  
Kravitz bristled but remained steady. "Kalen 'ad no right to offer Magnus Burnsides. The Seven Birds are under my protection. Release him, Alvarez, and we'll be on our way."  
  
Alvarez chuckled. "By whose auspices?" It may have been a trick of the flame but he seemed to grow taller.  
  
"I am under the protection of The Raven Queen. The Birds are under the protection of me. Magnus Burnsides is mine. You will return him."  
  
"Indeed?" It was not a trick of the flame. Alvarez grew until he was a head taller than Kravitz. The corridor expanded with. His voice grew deeper. "What is your name, Reaper?"  
  
He didn't want Alvarez to know his name. Demons gained power from names. Alvarez already controlled the plane, already had Magnus squirrel away somewhere. No need to give him more ammunition.  
  
"Kravitz," said Kravitz, like the word had been yanked from his throat.  
  
"Kravitz," Alvarez said with a smile that showed all his teeth. "We deal in Truth here. I spent eons learning to extract truth from the unwilling. Give me enough time and I will pull truths from you that you don't even know. You have no claim to The Protector. You have no authority in my realm. I allowed you entry out of curiosity, not respect. Leave, Kravitz, before my curiosity grows."  
  
Kravitz breathed. He didn't need to breathe in this form. Strictly speaking, Kravitz never needed to breathe at all. Still, it was a moment. A moment to think.  
  
"If it's truth you're after, I have a proposition for you." Alvarez raised an immaculate and fiery eyebrow. "If I can find Burnsides in all this- infinity, I take 'im back to the physical plane."  
  
"What a terrible proposition." Alvarez said.   
  
"Not done, am I?" Kravitz took another deep breath. "While I'm looking, you can do anything you'd like to me, so long as it doesn't interfere with the actual looking."  
  
Alvarez's smile widened. He sauntered up and dragged an obsidian claw gently over his jaw line. If Kravitz had had skin at that moment, it would have burned. "I could do anything to you right now. Everything."  
  
Against all instinct, Kravitz stood his ground. Against all instinct, he smiled. "Naw, see, I'm kind of employee of the month in the Raven Queen's court. Employee of the eternity. We've had a nice, professional tete-a-tete here, m'lord. I'd hate to call my manager in."  
  
It wasn't exactly a bluff. Kravitz had absolute faith in his Goddess. The Raven Queen could rip apart Alvarez and every layer of the abyss with a flick of her feathers. Kravitz would honestly hate to ask her for assistance here.  
  
Mostly because he didn't know if she would come. He was acting outside of protocol, hunting a living soul and invading a demon's realm with the scythe that technically didn't belong to him.  
  
He could see the gears turn in the Demon Lord's brain. Alvarez stepped back, still considering.  
  
"C'mon," Kravitz said. "You aren't at all curious about what frightens Death?"  
  
That did it. The fire in his eyes blazed. "Seven hours. Find the bird in Seven hours or you both stay. Renounce The Raven Queen and join my service."  
  
There was a time when Kravitz would have refused. No prize could tempt him to risk his position. The Raven Queen had given him too much. She had shaped him more than any parent ever could. Reaper was more his identity than his own name. He would never relinquish his title, certainly not to kowtow to some smug sadist of a demon.  
  
Then a beautiful elf asked his name and a fighter cheated in a card game. To leave Magnus here, and as such call Taako and the others down, was unthinkable.  
  
"Alright." Kravitz said, never wavering in his gaze. "Let's do this."  


* * *

  
Cooking helped. Whatever else happened, however much he hurt, whoever left or disappeared, no situation couldn't be improved by a good meal. Magnus would need a good meal when he and Kravitz returned.  
  
It wasn't just about eating. Existence was an unpredictable experience. Sometimes you hop on a week long trip to space and a big old blob of darkness devours your planet. Sometimes your sister leaves before anyone else wakes up, like she'd done a million times before, and doesn't come back for a decade. Sometimes your other sister erases everyone's memory. Sometimes you don't know if you'll have to fish your boyfriend and the crush you share out of some demon's torture-scape but you know you season the meat before it goes in the pot. You spent a hundred years perfecting the recipe. You know how he liked it.  
  
"Hey, Taako?" Lup had taken her usual place on the counter. "What uh- whacha mumbling, bud?"  
  
"Sorry!" His fake smile needed work. It was a little too manic. "Force of habit. Always had to narrate on Sizzle It Up. Gotta reach that teen demographic."  
  
"Uh huh," Lup slid off the counter. She put her hand on his shoulder. Taako didn't flinch. "It's okay to be worried."  
  
Suddenly he needed to chop garlic. Taako crossed the kitchen and selected a paring knife. "You'd think a fighter would know to keep the blade sharp. I swear I taught that boy nothing."  
  
Lup stayed on her side of the kitchen, watching with wary eyes. Taako selected a clove and suck the air through his teeth. The knife was plenty sharp but he could've taken it out to sharpen anyway. Lup would follow him. She'd been attached at the hip since Kravitz left. He couldn't distract her on this.   
  
So he sighed. "I know it's okay to worry. This is how I worry. Focus on the job. Don't have a job, focus on a meal. Get something useful out of all this nervous energy. Happy?"  
  
She was not. "You've been going non-stop for days."  
  
"Don't exaggerate. Mangus's been gone six hours." Taako said. _Six and a half._ "Kravitz left an hour ago." _Fifty two minutes._  
  
"And you left to find Kalen six days ago." Lup said. "Merle said you were relentless."  
  
Taako stabbed the paring knife deep into the garlic. "Merle!" He shouted into the living room. "Quit fucking tattling on me!"  
  
"Rest for twenty minutes and maybe I will, ya jackass!" Merle shouted back.  
  
"I'll make you rest for eternity, old man! Don't fuck with me!"  
  
Lup put her hand on his shoulder again and yeah, he flinched. "He's not wrong, Taako. Just... meditate for five minutes, ok? For me?"  
  
Taako bit his tongue. He didn't trust himself to speak. If he did, he might tell her that he hadn't meditated in over a month. He hadn't meditated since he and Kravitz started sharing Magnus's bed on the Raven's Roost anniversary. Sleeping was... contagious it seemed, especially with a strong, soft, sweet human between them. Even after they left, Taako needed to comfort Kravitz. Or Kravitz needed to comfort him. Either way they feel asleep in each other's arms night after night, ignoring the gaping hole Magnus left. Either way, any time Taako tried to quiet his mind, he couldn't stop thinking about how they should be with him.  
  
Barry stuck his head in through the back door. His eyes were red. "Hey, what are we doing?"  
  
Taako shrugged Lup away. "Chopping garlic." He returned to the cutting board.  
  
"Awesome." Barry said. "Do we need onions?"  
  
"Yeah." _Thank Istus for Barry Bluejeans._  
  
Lup's frown was audible. "Taako you need to rest."  
  
Barry brought down a second cutting board and took his place next to Taako, onion in hand. "We're good, babe."  
  
"Barry-"  
  
"Lup." Barry's voice went hollow. The same hollow voice that Taako heard just before he lost a century of memories. He glanced over at Barry. He had tears in his eyes and a whole onion in his hand. "It's fine. We've done this before."  
  
Lup took a sharp breath and went silent. Barry put the onion down on his cutting board and squeezed Taako into a half hug. Taako shuddered. He kept chopping as Barry pulled away and focused on his own vegetable.   
  
For a few moments, only knives sliding through vegetables broke the silence. Then running water and the clink of dishes. Taako glanced back at his sister, pouring soap onto left over breakfast dishes. He blinked hard and went back to work.  


* * *

It was too hot. Her hair was soaked with sweat, gripped tight in his closed fist. He was surprised the tears didn’t evaporate off her cheeks.

_No, this didn’t happen. I didn’t do this._

But his fist was her hair. His mouth curved into a smile at the sight on her tears and the dried blood on her forehead.

_Not me. I couldn’t. I couldn’t ever hurt her._

Something chuckled in his mind. “What would you know? Your mind is sieve, Protector. You lost a century. You lost your greatest enemy. Why not your greatest love as well?”

_I didn’t hurt her!_

The voice just laughed as he pulled her hair back, forcing her to look at him. Her brown eyes glared at him with hatred stronger than he’d ever known.

_Jules…_

She shook violently, clutching her broken, mangled fingers. The hammer, stamped with the Hammer and Tongs logo, felt so familiar in his hand. Everything felt familiar. Everything but the blood on the hammer head.

Everything but the heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I thought this would be shorter but-
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and all your reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final section gets pretty graphic. I'll leave a bit of space and *** as a warning if you want to skip. Mind the tags.

The heat grew. Kravitz felt it in his marrow as he pushed open door after door. The corridor seemed to shrink as the hour wore on but perhaps that was only his imagination.  
  
Perhaps it didn't matter.  
  
Magnus was trapped behind one of these doors. Magnus was trapped and hurting behind one of these doors so it didn't matter if Kravitz took damage every time he touched the handle. He had taken damage before. It didn't matter that the screams deafened him. He had heard screams before.  
  
He had never sifted through such variety though. He'd never prayed to hear a beloved voice in pain. That was new.  
  
Alvarez flickered in and out like the flames of his eyes, watch his progress. "Six hours left, Kravitz." He grinned as Kravitz marked another dead end. "No luck?"  
  
Kravitz ignored with the same difficulty he ignored the heat. It didn't matter if the Demon Lord enjoyed his suffering. It didn't even matter that Kravitz was suffering.  
  
Magnus mattered. That was all.  


* * *

Angus and Lucretia arrived, loaded with books and scrolls, just as Taako finished prepping the roast. He heard Merle greet them from the livingroom and, in an instant a small Angus shaped blur streaked passed him.  
  
He put the roast on the counter and followed him. The boy stopped short in Magnus's doorway. He was shaking, unable to cross the threshold. Carey, still on Magnus duty, met Taako's eyes with a helpless look. Like he had any idea how to handle this.  
  
Taako put his hand on Angus's shoulder. "Hey kid."  
  
Angus turned to look at him. He trembled and tears welled up behind his glasses. He threw his arms around Taako and sobbed.  
  
"Hey, don't-" Carey knocked the wind out of him with her own embrace. Another thump and there was Lup, latched on behind him. Barry, big soft idiot, joined in before the whole group got big enough for the doorway.  
  
"Alright, alright! Everybody off before we suffocate!" Taako said, pushing them off. "Fangbattle, Bluejeans, you wanna take the dogs for a walk?"  
  
Barry and Carey nodded and took their leave. Taako didn't bother giving Lup a task. She wiped her eyes and stepped into Magnus's room. Five feet was about as much space as they were going to get.  
  
Angus still clung to Taako's shirt, doubtless leaving splotches of tears and snot. "I'm sorry, sir." He whimpered weakly. "I just- I thought I could help but Magnus got- Magnus is-"  
  
"Hey! Hey hey hey!" Taako knelt down, forcing the boy to look him in the eye. "Magnus is gonna be fine, okay? Kravitz is bringing him back right now. Without you, we wouldn't even know where Magnus was. You helped plenty, got it?"  
  
Angus nodded. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, leaving his glasses askew. Taako righted them and kissed the boy's forehead.  
  
Angus sniffed and looked back at Magnus. "Sorry. I keep thinking about- after Wonderland when we all thought he was dead. Everything went quiet. He's always so big and loud... it's not supposed to be this quiet, sir."  
  
"Yeah," Taako stood up. He looked at Magnus's body, laid out too stiff and too still, and gave Angus a squeeze. "I know."  


* * *

Kravitz was drowning. Black ooze filled his every crevice of his being. He couldn't move, couldn't see or hear. He didn't have lungs, couldn't pass out or die, but the weight pulled him down deeper into the black. It crushed him. He was trapped, just as he'd been when The Hunger attacked. No escape. No safe harbor. No one could pull him free.  
  
"Alvarez!" His voice made no sound. Or he couldn't hear it. Still he called with as much authority as a drowning man could muster. "Alvarez! You're cheating!"  
  
He appeared in a blaze of blue flame. Kravitz fell to the floor, hacking and wiping the ooze from his eyes. "Reaper?"  
  
"Cheating." Kravitz coughed again. He glared up at the demon.  
  
Alvarez examined his claws. "I believe the arrangement was I could do anything I liked to you. Did I mishear through that atrocious accent?"  
  
"As long as it doesn't interfere with the search." Kravitz pulled himself up. He gestured to the retreating ooze. "I call this interference!"  
  
The Purging Duke rolled his eyes. "Please. I merely slowed you down. You have five hours left, by the way."  
  
"You cheated." Kravitz said. "I demand a penalty."  
  
Alvarez arched an eyebrow. "What penalty?"  
  
_Give me Magnus._ But that wouldn't work. It would only make him angry. Alvarez must remain amused if they were going to escape.  
  
"Information." He said. "Tell me why you took Magnus."  
  
He chuckled. "I require subjects for my experiments, Reaper. My acolytes sent thousands to the abyss before you took a personal interest."  
  
Kravitz shook his head. "Naw, you took Magnus Burnsides. Every being in existence knows he is. The Gods themselves call him "protector". Why risk the wrath of creation for one man?"  
  
"Kalen chose him, not I. A warlock surrenders all to their master, Kravitz. Before the Day of Story and Song, I saw Magnus Burnsides arrive in Raven's Roost. I saw him defy Kalen, imprison him, and crumble in my pupil's fist. Kalen was obsessed with all of them: Burnsides and the Waxmans. You should have seen the memories of that man, Kravitz. His dark fantasies. Anyone would have been intrigued."  
  
"And after you knew who he was?"  
  
Alvarez was still smiling. He wrapped his arm around Kravitz's shoulder and guided him back to the hall way. "I know who he is." He admitted. "A man who ran for a century. He faced torture, grief and mutilation. He faced you, my sweet death, again and again. He lost home, his loves, lost himself again and again and again, and still defines himself as a protector. After everything, he still insists that he's strong. What does it take to break a man like that? What could he become in the hands of a true professional?"  
  
Kravitz gripped his scythe close to him. It's blade begged for flesh. Could he kill a Demon Lord? He wanted to cleave this fiend in twain and burn the remains. Would it take long to kill him? Would he have time to torment Magnus further before Kravitz could finish the job?  
  
Alvarez may have read his thoughts. "It's exhilarating to watch a hero break, Kravitz. In a few hours, you can see for yourself."  
  
Kravitz slashed into the blue flame as the demon's laughter echoed through the hall.  


* * *

 With the roast in the oven and the dishes cleaned, Taako was without an outlet. Angus, sweet angel child, had sat with him for a good hour before the event of the last week finally caught up with him and he fell asleep at the kitchen table. Lup had apparently decided he wasn't going to try anything stupid, like stealing her scythe to try and break into the Abyss on his own, and allowed him fifteen minutes alone while she took a shower.  
  
Taako put her useless ass scythe back when he noticed the lights on in Maggie's workshop. Lucretia always did like to spread out when she had research to do. She and Barry were bent over a large incomplete map of The Abyss when he came in. Lucretia jumped when he shut the door.  
  
"Taako." A pencil clattered to the floor. Lucretia looked like she wanted to run but it would take her about 10 minutes to gather all her books.  
  
"T-" but Barry didn't finish whatever he was going to say because Taako crossed the room in less than a second and hugged her tight. Lucretia froze in his arms. Then she shuddered and hugged him back.  
  
"I'm glad you're here." Taako muttered as she sniffled into his hair.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Lucretia said for the millionth time. "Taako, I'm so sorry."  
  
"I know, bud." He pulled back and wiped a tear off her cheek. How did humans manage to look so old and so young at the same time? "I told you, we're cool."  
  
She shook her head. "I sent him to Raven's Roost. I thought he'd be happy-"  
  
"He was happy. You know he was. None of this is on you, 'Creesh. You know I'd tell you if it were."  
  
She nodded, still sniffling. "I hate that nickname, Taako."  
  
"Wow. You are super into being wrong today."  
  
Barry made an ungodly noise and knocked the wind out of them both with his embrace.  
  
"Fuck's sake, Barold!" Taako attempted, not very hard, to wiggle free. "You big dumb animal!"  
  
"I'm just real happy you guys are good again." Barry said. Lucretia nodded.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Taako finally disengaged. "What do we got?"  
  
Lucretia wiped her eyes and The Director shone through once more. "Less than I'd like." She guided him over to the map. "This is what we know about the Abyss. The 57th layer is notoriously unexplored. We haven't found any records of escape."  
  
"Fuck." Taako whispered.  
  
"Doesn't mean it hasn't happened." Barry squeezed his shoulder.  
  
"Precisely. If there's a way in, there's a way out." Lucretia said. "Barry said Kravitz was able to slice through with the Reaper scythe."  
  
"Yeah but the other ones don't." Barry and Taako said in unison. They glanced at each other and became suddenly interested in opposite ends of the table.  
  
"Still," Lucretia continued, "Abysmal layers are all connected. The first layer is literally a plain of infinite portals. At least one of them will lead to the prime material plane and the 57th layer."  
  
"What about The Starblaster?" Taako said. "I know it's damaged but it's better than wading through X number of portals and demons."  
  
"Lucas is working on repairs," Lucretia said. "I've sent word to Davenport but I'm not sure where he is. I'd rather not go in half cocked-"  
  
"There's another way to do things?" Taako said.  
  
"Taako!" Lup's shout made him jump. "Did you touch my fucking scythe!?"

* * *

 

***

 

* * *

  
He'd been vivisected. There was no other way to describe it. He lay on a rough wooden table, surrounded by bloody knives and needles, with his chest splayed open. His heart, still beating wildly, floated in a large jar, just out of reach. His eye went wide with horror and pain as they met Kravitz's.  
  
He felt sick. He had no stomach and he felt absolutely nauseous. Kravitz crossed the room in less a second, choosing relief over disgust. Magnus needed him.  
  
"Magnus- gods-" he reached out, not caring that he was only a skeleton. Magnus needed comfort. He needed more comfort than Kravitz could ever possibly give.  
  
"Help." His voice came in a haggard croak. How was he talking? His lungs were in a fucking tray next to him. "Kravitz- please-"  
  
"I'm here." He'd let the accent drop. He didn't care who else might be listening. "I'm taking you home, Magnus. I swear by The Raven Queen, I will get you home."  
  
_And then I will kill The Purging Duke._ His hand shook as he reached for the stolen organs. _Demon or not, I will send him into oblivion for this._  
  
"Taako?"  
  
"He's fine." Why didn't he know more about anatomy? Did the liver go in before or after the kidneys? Or between them? "He's with Lup and Barry. They're-"  
  
Kravitz stopped. _They're watching Magnus's body._  
  
"Kravitz?" Magnus ( _not Magnus_ ) said in a worried voice.  
  
_His body is in Raven's Roost._ Kravitz thought back to the day of Story and Song. How many times had he watched Magnus die? How many limbs had he lost in a hundred years? How many illness had ravaged him? How many blades found purchase in his skin? Too many to count. Magnus greeted bodily harm with a shrug and a grin. It might terrify Kravitz to see him cut open but Magnus was used to it.  
  
He looked around the room. It was Kalen's cave, completely with the blood runes scrawled on the wall. Kalen would have loved this. Surely, the Demon Lord of Torture and Inquisition would have come up with something slightly more elaborate.  
  
_This isn't Magnus's torture._ Kravitz put the false liver down. _It's mine._  
  
He- whatever wore Magnus's face at the moment- must have realized what happened. "No! Kravitz, please! Help me! Don't leave me here!"  
  
He couldn't stop shaking. He would fall apart shaking like this. "You're not Magnus." Kravitz didn't know who he was reminding.  
  
"Who the fuck else would I be?" The being on the table screamed.  
  
"I'm sorry." Still shaking Kravitz raised his scythe and decapitated the sobbing wretch. He waited. The false Magnus stared at him and then dissolved into the empty cell.  
  
Kravitz made it out to the corridor before he fell to his knees. Alvarez appeared in a spire of flame but Kravitz couldn't make himself look up.  
  
"Well," he chuckled, "what an educational diversion."  
  
"Enough." His voice shook. He couldn't even do his accent.  
  
"Not nearly, my dear." Those long black claws pushed back the hood of his robe, scrapping across his skull. "I'm still curious. What if you'd been wrong?"  
  
Kravitz said nothing.  
  
"Four hours left, Kravitz. Take your time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you skipped the last section: Alvarez set up a vivisected Magnus clone to torture Kravitz. Kravitz figured out the trick but was pretty traumatized.
> 
> Please review. Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

One by one, they all dropped off. Lucretia went first. She was, after all, over a hundred and thirty, including the years stolen by Wonderland. Much older than most humans even well preserved as the Birds were. She made a valiant effort, pouring over her tomes to try and help Magnus, but she had to sit down eventually. From there, she leaned on her elbow. The pages turned less frequently, then stopped. Then she was snoring.  
  
"Wake her or leave her?" Taako asked Barry.  
  
The preeminent authority on women falling asleep with books cleaned his glasses on his shirt. "She'll just insist she's fine if we wake her."  
  
"Think you can move her?" Taako doubted she'd sleep through a levitation spell, but she never woke when Magnus carried her on the Starblaster. Of course, Barry was not Magnus.   
  
"Maybe Killian could." Barry shrugged. "I don't trust my back."  
  
"How many New Bodies have you made yourself and you never bothered to necromance yourself a better back?"  
  
"Not how that works, bud."  
  
Killian managed to move Lucretia to the guest room with minimum grumbling and threats of HR before The Director nodded off again.  
  
"It's good to be someplace dry, at least," Killian said. Outside the thunder cracked. Killian settled back down on the couch. Carey, still a little stiffly, curled up on her wife's lap like a cat. Killian scratched absently behind her horns.  
  
"Sorry about Magnus," she said abruptly. "Obviously. Don't know how you can keep it together like this. "  
  
Taako nodded, still watching Carey sleep. He could almost hate her for that intimacy, the absolute comfort that came from loving someone. With Magnus and Kravitz in danger, Taako could hate a lot of things.  
  
He pushed some more feelings down and returned to the kitchen. Lup was watching the roast. "Merle took Mavis to her mom's," she said. "He'll be back."  
  
"Great." Taako sat down. "Where's Ango?"  
  
"Watching Mags." Lup jerked her head toward the bedroom as if Magnus's body could be anywhere else. "Coffee?"  
  
"Naw."  
  
"Taako, you have to take care of yourself. You're worried. We're all worried, but you have to-"  
  
"Fine!" He was too tired for this. "Coffee, Mom."  
  
She poked him with the stump of her wand but grabbed a mug from the cabinet. "I don't enjoy being Mom." She barely looked as she mixed his coffee from memory, lots of sugar, and cream. "But if you get stupid right in front of me-"  
  
"Meh meh meh meh meh meh," Taako said, accepting the cup. "Thanks."  
  
"Drink."  
  
Taako drank. Magnus always bought the strongest beans, second only to Kravitz who supplemented his brews with necrotic energies illegal on this side of mortality. "It's good. I can barely taste the poison."  
  
"I know how you like it." She took his hand and squeezed. Taako braced himself for another lecture or reassurance. If one more person said, they'd be okay-  
  
Lup didn't. They sat together in silence, as rich scents rose from the oven and rain pattered on the roof.

* * *

  
  
 _Stop._  
  
He couldn't stop. Flesh burned and crackled before him. It might have been his own, he was so hot but wasn't his voice screaming. Even if he could move, there was no saving them. If he could move, he'd take his sword (You have no sword) and try to end their pain.  
  
"You caused their pain."  
  
 _No, I didn't._  
  
"Your voice gave the order. Your hand held the match. Your lungs fill with smoke, and you find it sweet."  
  
It was awful. His stomach lurched at the smell, at the memories forced into his brain, and worse- at joy. The sheer pleasure that coursed through him as he watched those boys burn. Their screams might have been a lover's whisper.   
  
"You love it. You delight in their pain, Magnus. You slash and cut, you pull their arms from their sockets, you burn them alive, and it excites you. You're in love with pain. You can feel it, can't you?"  
  
 _No!_ Except he could. He couldn't stop it, any more than he could save those boys. He couldn't even look away.  
  


* * *

  
He found Magnus. He found Magnus again and again and again. Magnus bleeding. Magnus burned. Magnus begging for salvation.  
  
Except they weren't Magnus. Every room was an illusion, some infernal trick to slow him down. Every moment he wasted discovering the ruse, another moment lost.  
  
Alvarez appeared in the hallway just as Kravitz slammed the latest door. "Didn't that one seem like him?"  
  
"That one tried to kill me," Kravitz said, "so no."  
  
"What use would you be to me if you died, Kravitz? That's not how it works here." He tilted his head, "Are you capable of dying? Who would claim you? The Raven Queen? Some kind of Super Death?"  
  
Kravitz said nothing.   
  
"The Protector is no stranger to wrath, is he? And you stole his beloved, didn't you?"  
  
"No." Kravitz stood, leaning heavily on his scythe. "I didn't."  
  
Alvarez chuckled. "Perhaps killing you will be part of his torture. Since he's 'yours.'"  
  
Kravitz gripped his scythe. No use battling. No use talking. Just a waste of time.   
  
And he couldn't risk letting Alvarez wedge any further into his head. If he second-guessed himself every time he saw Magnus's face, he'd be trapped there forever. If he's been wrong,  
  
 _If I left the real Magnus in any of those rooms, we're about to learn if I can die or not._  
  
"Oh," Alvarez said, "three hours left."  
  


* * *

  
He woke up to Merle's voice, quiet for once, in quiet conversation with Lup.  
  
"-vitz can't find Magnus, we're gonna need another fighter going down there."  
  
"I can handle the flaming raging poisoning sword of doom," Lup said, "I don't wanna drag any more people to hell than we have to."  
  
"Might take less time if we go in with an army. I ain't real keen on staying in hell longer than I have to." Merle said. "We could probably get 300 fighters in an hour if we put the word out."  
  
"Maggie wouldn't want to put anyone else in danger," Lup said, "and you'll have a fuck of a time keeping Mavis and Ango out of it if we're bringing along 300 strangers."  
  
Merle grumbled irritably. "You shoulda seen the glare she gave me when I took her to Hekuba's. Pure ice."  
  
"You're the one who got her adventuring."  
  
"Yeah, well," Merle didn't bother hiding the pride in his voice. "Whatever else happens, we're slipping the kids some sleep draught before we go."  
  
"Did you fuckers drug me?" Taako's voice was still heavy with fatigue.   
  
"No." Lup raised an eyebrow. "I gave you coffee, and you fell asleep because your exhaustion somehow leveled up beyond caffeine. I just didn't wake you up."  
  
"I can't believe you fucking drugged me." Taako pulled his head off the table. Everything was hazy around the edges.  
  
"It's not the worst idea he ever had, Lup," Merle said. "Might even thank us once he's done bein' paranoid."  
  
"Yeah, I make half your meals, fucker. Get ready for a thank you present." Taako stood, bracing himself on the table. The floor and ceiling immediately switched places. In a second, they were at his side, holding his shoulders. Well, Lup was holding his shoulders anyway. Merle had to settle for a wrist.  
  
"Pan's sake," he muttered, as Taako wobbled forward.  
  
"Did you fuck up my roast?!"  
  
"The roast is fine!" Lup snapped. "I only watched you make it seven thousand times."  
  
"C'mon," Merle said. "Let's get him to bed."  
  
"You better buy me dinner first!" Taako laughed maniacally. _Fuck, I'm tired._  
  
They took him to Magnus. No, they took him to Magnus's room, Magnus's body. _Magnus isn't in there. Magnus and Kravitz are trapped in the abyss, and no one will let me fucking help them!_  
  
He wouldn't look. He didn't want to see Magnus laying that still and silent. He would pretend to sleep for however long it took them to go away. Then he'd book it. Fuck scythes and asking for help. He'd find Magnus and Kravitz on his own.  
  
"That might be the cutest thing I ever saw," Lup whispered, pausing in the doorway.  
  
Taako opened his eyes. Angus lay next to Magnus on the bed. He looked impossibly small, snuggled against the large man, his glasses askew as his little face pressed into Magnus's shoulder. A Caleb Cleveland novel lay open on his lap.  
  
"Must've fell asleep reading to 'im." Merle said.  
  
"Gods." Taako really wanted to be disgusted by the whole thing. He wanted to be snide and unmoved so he could sneak out the window and actually be useful. He wanted to be where Angus was, cuddled up to the mountain of comfort that was Magnus Burnsides.  
  
"Just get some rest, kid," Merle said in that placating Father voice that Taako really wanted to hate. "If anything changes, you'll be right in the epicenter."  
  
"Please, Taako."  
  
Taako took a long breath. "You wake me in an hour, got it?"  
  
"Yes, Taako."  
  
"Lup?"  
  
"One hour, hundo percent." Lup lied obviously.  
  
He allowed them to guide him to the bed with as much dignity as he could muster. Lup insisted on confiscating his shoes so he couldn't climb out the window. Like he'd never magiked up his own footwear before.  
  
"One hour," he reminded them as he lay back on the pillows.  
  
"Yeah, one hour," Lup said. "Sleep."  
  
She flicked off the light and closed the door. He could feel them waiting outside, listening for any movement. "Just like old times, huh?" Merle said, not bothering to lower his voice.  
  
Lup made a noncommittal sound. They stood for a long time. Taako waited. He could hear Magnus breathing. Except Magnus wasn't the one breathing. Taako knew Magnus's breath; he'd fallen asleep on top of him often enough. Magnus's breathed deep and heavy. Magnus snored. He snuffled and rolled around like one of his damn dogs. This body- Magnus without Magnus- lay absolutely still. His breath was shallow, just the bare minimum to keep the body alive. Why? So Kravitz couldn't find him, so some dickhead demon could torture him for eternity. Because some evil asshole wasn't satisfied with murdering his wife and a whole town.  
  
 _Just like old times._ Taako snuggled in closer, pressing his nose into the crook of his neck. _Please wake up. Fuck, Mags, just wake up._  
  
Taako didn't pray. Gods asked him for help. They thanked him for his favors. Taako wrapped his arms around Magnus's shoulders and held him as close as he possibly could.  
  
 _Give them back. Just please bring them back._  
  


* * *

His hands burned. He should have dropped her, pulled back, and tended to his charred and aching hands.  
  
He didn't. He pressed harder. Her pulse was frantic beneath his fingers. Her eyes, gold and beautiful, rolled wildly, fighting for escape. He would not allow her that. He relished her pain. He adored her fear. He could kill her a thousand times over and never once tire.  
  
"Magnus?"  
  
He didn't look up, wouldn't tear his gaze from that beautiful, terror-filled face. The stranger didn't matter, however familiar he sounded.  
  
"Magnus." He was horrified. Good. They made a horrific sight, a man choking the life from a struggling, terrified woman. Why didn't he go away? Why did he step closer?  
  
"Magnus!" The stranger put his hand of his shoulder and squeezed hard. The touch was cold. It was cold and safe and so damned familiar.  
  
Magnus blinked. Had he been crying this whole time? Julia's fingers ( _gods, Julia._ ) dug into his wrists, but it barely registered against the gentle frozen hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Magnus," his voice was soft now, scared and pleading.  
  
"Krav-" One syllable tore through the magic, and it tasted like the first breath after resurrection. "Kravitz?"  
  
"Yes!" Something clattered to the floor. Another cold skeletal hand caressed his cheek, turning him away from his wife's ashen face. "It's alright. I'm bringing you home."  
  


* * *

  
Magnus didn't look convinced. He looked awful, pale with blood-stained fingers and wild, desperate eyes. "I hurt her..."  
  
"No, you didn't." Kravitz pulled his fingers away, and to his intense relief, Magnus let go. "You would never hurt Julia. Julia's safe, Magnus, I promise you."  
  
"I hurt her," Magnus said again.  
  
"No," Kravitz said. He pulled Magnus close and hugged him. He shook in his arms. "That's not Julia. It's an illusion. It's someone else's brain, Magnus, not yours."  
  
 _We're going to kill him again. I don't care if I spend eternity in the stockade; we will kill him again._  
  
Magnus just clutched his robes and shook. Kravitz didn't know how long they stood like that. He knew he was wasting time. If this was Magnus-  
  
 _He has to be Magnus. There could be no greater torture for him than causing Julia pain._  
  
They needed to leave immediately. Would Magnus move? Kravitz was capable of great strength, and Magnus was technically just a soul right now, but- he was heavy. Kravitz felt the weight of Raven's Roost, and the Stolen Century every time Magnus fell asleep in his arms and now, adding this travesty? Hallucination or not, it would weigh on him.  
  
Still, Kravitz would lift any burden to help Magnus and Taako. The heat seemed less intense the moment they touched. His wounds hurt less. Kravitz curled his fingers into Magnus's hair or rather the manifestation of hair chosen by the soul in question. These were Kalen's memories, or fantasies at least, with Magnus as the protagonist. Alvarez was, at least, good at what he did.  
  
Magnus just squeezed him tighter, trembling wildly. He was talking again, just whispering Kravitz's name over and over like a mantra.   
  
"Magnus, we need to go." Kravitz knelt, pulling Magnus with him, and groped for his scythe. Where did it fall?  
  
A wreath of blue flame surrounded the weapon, raising it from the stone floor. _Fuck._  
  
Alvarez appeared, twirling the scythe between his fingers. "Well done, Reaper. And with an hour to spare."  
  
"Magnus, hold on to me. Do not let go." Kravitz whispered.  
  
Magnus shifted his grip so that his arms wrapped entirely around his ribs. Kravitz held out his hand.   
  
"It's over," he said, not bothering with the accent or any attempt at flattery. "I won. Magnus is mine."  
  
"Is he?" Alvarez made no move to relinquish the scythe. "Is this Magnus yours? What makes him different from the others?"  
  
 _What if he's not? What if it's a trap-_  
  
"Enough!" Magnus whimpered as his voice reverberated off the stone walls, "You have no dominion in my mind, demon. Release us, and if you threaten anyone under my protection again, I will tear this realm asunder and watch you decay in the eternal stockade."  
  
Alvarez chuckled. He tossed the scythe high into the air. Kravitz caught it in his free hand. "Very well, Kravitz. Enjoy your victory." He nodded slightly and disappeared.  
  
 _No dominion in my mind,_ Kravitz reminded himself. He squeezed Magnus's shoulder, remembering he was there. He was safe.  
  
With a quick slash of his scythe, they entered the astral plane. "Hold on to me," Kravitz said again.  
  
Magnus nodded. He had gone quiet when Alvarez disappeared. Kravitz could tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Regardless, he had done it. He was taking Magnus home.  
  
 _I hope._ He hated himself for that niggling doubt. Alvarez wanted him to doubt, to worry himself insane about whether it was really Magnus in his arms. One final torture for the road.  
  
Or Kravitz was a fool, and the real Magnus was still trapped in the abyss. Forcing Magnus to hurt innocent people, to torture Julia, was the worst torture Kravitz could imagine but he wasn't the demon lord of torture. Why would Alvarez just let him leave with the real Magnus?   
  
 _"Perhaps killing you will be part of his torture." Alvarez targeted Magnus because he's The Protector. Why wouldn't he use Magnus's double to torture the others as well? Kalen used a rune to bring his soul to Alvarez. Everyone trusts Magnus._  
  
He thought of Taako, asleep in Magnus's arms, absolutely certain he was safe there. It would be so simple for anything wearing Magnus's face to harm him- to hurt any of them.   
  
"Krav?" His voice, still worn and frayed at the edges, was at least coherent.  
  
 _It's him. Goddess please, it must be him._  
  
"Am I dead?"  
  
"No," Kravitz said, forcing himself toward hope. "Not for a long time."  
  
Magnus nodded and hid his face in Kravitz's shoulder. They walked on together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew!
> 
> Please review! It helps so much!


	13. Chapter 13

He woke to the scent of jasmine and a familiar weight at his side. His hands didn't hurt any more. Someone's head rested on his chest.  
  
Magnus blinked. His ceiling, the one he built with his own two hands, stared back at him. Taako lay against him. The Disguise Self had fallen away, giving him a peaky, washed out look. His hair fell down over his face, half undone from his braid. He'd hate that.  
  
Magnus reached to brush the hair from his beautiful face and stopped-  
  
_Watch the life drain from her face._  
  
"Magnus?" Taako blinked. His eyes went wide. Then he kissed him.  
  
Magnus moved on instinct. Fingers in his hair, softer than goose down. He kissed Taako and whatever hell had burrowed into his mind immediately disappeared. He was Magnus Burnsides once more, free of liches and demons alike, the moment their lips touched. Kissing Taako felt like coming home.

 _Safe._ He could feel Taako's heart, beating wildly against his chest. _We're safe._  
  
Magnus pulled back first but couldn't quite let go yet. Taako stared at him. Chapped lips cracked into a smile even as tears filled his eyes.  
  
"Where's Kravitz?"  
  
Two words and the relief drained from Taako's face. "He went to get you. Is he not-"  
  
"Here," Kravitz sounded terrible. He stood at the foot of the bed, leaning heavily on his scythe. Barry and Angus hesitated in the doorway while Lup wiped tears from her eyes. Merle had fallen asleep on her shoulder and snored without interruption.  
  
Magnus couldn't focus on anyone but Kravitz. His face was flesh again, handsome despite the blood and bruises. What had Magnus put him through? His hands were skeletal in the arms of his tattered robes. He stared back at Magnus, red eyes narrowed.  
  
"Get back, Taako." He staggered forward. Magnus sat up, ready to catch him.  
  
Taako didn't move. "Why? What's wrong?"  
  
Kravitz winced. "Fuck's sake, would you listen for once-" He lifted the scythe, barely maintaining his balance, and pointed it at Magnus.  
  
A chorus of "what the fuck"s coupled with a single, aghast "Sir!" filled the room. Magnus barely heard them.  
  
"Krav?"  
  
"Don't!" He flinched again and the facade fell away. He was a skull again, the beautiful Reaper that called him out of his madness. "Are you Magnus? The real one?! Answer me!"  
  
"I'm me." He shrugged out of Taako's grip. "I'm Magnus... I think."  
  
Would he know though? _Your mind is a sieve, Protector._ Even the memory of that voice made him shudder.  
  
Kravitz seemed to be thinking the same thing. His face shifted between flesh and bone as hope warred with doubt. He shook his head. "We can't know. It could be an illusion, or a trap. If he can make a fake Magnus, why would he make it aware? We can't know until it's set off."  
  
"Kravitz?" Taako said in a wary voice. "Babe, what the fuck are you talking about?"  
  
Kravitz shook his head. He seemed to stabilize slightly because his voice came out in quick monotone. "I was right. Alvarez used Kalen to target all of you, starting with Magnus. He created false versions of Magnus to slow me down." He looked at Magnus again, red eyes pleading. "Are you- I can't risk being wrong about this."  
  
Magnus nodded. He wouldn't risk it either.  
  
A tense silence followed. No one spoke until Merle grunted and scratched his beard. "Geez you kids are dramatic." He stood and pulled the Extreme Teen Bible from his vest. "I cast Zone of Truth!"  
  
Magnus didn't bother to resist. Merle waddled over to the bed and stared into his face. "You Magnus Burnsides?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Merle leaned in closer, arching his eyebrow. "The same Maggie Burnsides that traveled around on a space ship for a century with me and the rest of these chuckle heads, kid and skull boy not with standing?"  
  
"Yeah, except it was an interplaner vessel capable of traveling-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Merle waved him away. "You the same guy that chopped off my danged arm?"  
  
"To save your life!"  
  
Merle nodded and slapped his shoulder with the wooden arm. "Good to have ya back, bud!" He shoved the Extreme Teen Bible under his arm and headed to the door. "I'm gonna go take a leak."  
  
Magnus looked at Kravitz. He stared back, lips trembling. He was beautiful.  
  
Magnus didn't know who moved first. Kravitz tossed his weapon to the floor and stumbled forward. Magnus rushed catch him and they fell into each other's arms.  
  
"Magnus!" Kravitz whispered into his neck, voice hoarse and desperate. "I'm sorry. I couldn't-"  
  
Magnus ran his finger over his hair. "Thank you." He pulled Kravitz closed, ignoring the scent of flame. He was there. They were safe. What else mattered? "Thank you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
Magnus froze. Kravitz pulled back, terrified at his own words. The color drained from his face. Magnus recognized the look. Given half the chance, Kravitz would run.  
  
He couldn't let that happen. Magnus reached out and cupped his cheek in his palm. For the first time ever, Kravitz looked small.  
  
_No, that's wrong._ Magnus remember that awful moment in Wonderland. Straining to get back to Taako, to his body, when he saw the look of panic on his friend's face. He looked over his shoulder and saw that awful black tar. He saw Kravitz, struggling against the undertow. He looked so frightened, so small, like someone who needed protection.  
  
He looked like that now.  
  
Magnus couldn't do anything then, but he could now.  
  
He pulled Kravitz close, and kissed him.  
  
For a moment, Kravitz froze. Then he surged forward. Kravitz kissed like a man drowning, like he needed Magnus to stay afloat. Cold fingers pressed into his skin making him shiver. He was Kravitz though, home just as Taako.  
  
They came back to reality at the sound Taako shouting. "Alright! Everybody out! They're back! They're fine! They'll see you later!"  
  
Magnus caught a glimpse of Lup, straining to see over Barry's shoulder, and yelling over her brother. "Taako, I want deeeets!"  
  
Taako slammed the door and locked it. He turned and leaned back on it. When he looked at them, he was smiling.  
  
He went to Kravitz first and kissed him. "I love you and I'm glad you're back." He sat down cross legged and pointed between the two of them. "Now talk."  
  
No one spoke.  
  
"Come on, dinkle fucks, zone of truth!" Taako insisted. "You're compelled."  
  
Kravitz took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. Magnus, I never intended to put you in this position. You're married. I should have respected that. I do respect that. I shouldn't have pushed you. It won't happen again."  
  
Taako made an indignant noise but Magnus interrupted. "Krav, you didn't push anything! You saved me!"  
  
"Magnus, you don't owe me-"  
  
"Stop!" He raised his hands and they both went silent. "Please, I gotta figure out how to say this."  
  
He closed his eyes and tried to shift through the chaos of his mind. Magnus was an underqualified security guard who ended up on a space ship with a bunch of geniuses. Then the one muscle he never exercised got picked apart by void fish, and liches, and more head wounds than anyone could reasonably survive. An hour ago, he'd been feeling emotions that didn't even belong to him, forced into his brain by some malevolent entity.  
  
_It's not about brain though._  
  
He opened his eyes. "Taako. When we were on The Starblaster, I loved you more than I thought I could love anybody. Then we forgot and I met Julia and I loved her more than I thought I could love anybody. She died and-"  
  
Big, embarrassing tears fell on to the floor. Magnus wiped them away. "She died and I'm still in love with her, guys. And I'm still in love with Taako and I'm in love with you, Kravitz, and... fuck!" He pushed his hair back and groaned. "I think I'm a multitasker."  
  
Taako blinked at him. "Run that one more time for Taako, bubbie?"  
  
"I'm in love with all of you." Magnus said and nothing felt truer in the world. "I love you guys, and I love Julia, more that I ever thought I'd love anybody. I can't pick."  
  
Taako sniffed and wiped at his own tears. "No one's asking you to pick, bud."  
  
"Magnus." Kravitz took his hand. His fingers were flesh again, his red eyes wary. "Are you sure? You don't have to."  
  
Magnus laced his fingers through Kravitz's and squeezed. "I kinda do though. Jules always said she wanted me to be happy. I think being with you is part of that."  
  
Taako put a hand on both their shoulders and grinned. "I'm in. Kravitz?"  
  
He made an awkward choking sound that, if he weren't Death, might have been mistaken for a sob. "Yes. In. Definitely."  
  
Magnus pulled them into a tight hug. Taako and Kravitz held him close, and didn't let go.

* * *

Ten hours later, Taako closed the bedroom door behind him. He waited for any sign he'd disturbed them.  
  
Nothing. Taako smiled. They were still asleep, safe in each other's arms. He turned and nearly jumped out of his skin.  
  
Lup leaned against the wall, sipping a fantasy Starbucks. "Deeeeeetttttssss!" She hissed maniacally.  
  
"Gods, Lup!" Taako frog marched her to the kitchen. "How are you creepier out of Lich form?"  
  
"Deeetsss, Taako!" She repeated, adding a gutteral rasp.  
  
He deposited her in Barry's lap, where she stayed, staring with unrepentant glee. The sane members of the party were gathered around the table. Various stemming beverages sat in front of them. They watched him expectantly.  
  
Taako checked the roast to indignant protest.  
  
"It's fine, sir!"  
  
"Come the hell on!"  
  
"DEEETSSSS!"  
  
"Fine, fine," Taako stood. "Calm down."  
  
"I would also like deets," Lucretia added in a soft voice.  
  
Taako sat down and took Lup's frappe. After a long sip, he told them what happened, as much as Magnus and Kravitz had related to him. It was like being back on the Starblaster, giving reports on the last cycle.  
  
_Except nobody's dead this time._  
  
"So yeah," he pushed his hair out of his eyes. "Kravitz threatened him good, but Alvarez might pull something again. Dude seemed pretty obsessed with us."

  
"Obviously," Lup said, brushing the demonic threat away with a wave of her hand, "but what's up with you guys?"  
  
"It got uh... pretty romantic in there," Barry said, with the nerve to hold Lup's hand while he did it.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I guess we're a couple now." Taako thought for a moment while Lup made a sound only dogs could hear. "What do you call a three person couple? Thruple?"  
  
"A triad, sir." Angus said.  
  
"Thruple," Taako nodded. "Now have y'all been turning the roast every hour? Because there's a secret art to it-"  
  
"Taako?" Kravitz appeared in the doorway, one skeletal hand around his scythe and the other on Magnus's hip. He wasn't panicking. His voice was calm and his face was flesh but extremely pale.  
  
Still Taako couldn't ignore the pangs of guilt as he approached them. "Sorry, buds. Didn't mean to be gone that long."  
  
"It's fine," Kravitz smiled anxiously.  
  
" 'Course!" Magnus pulled him into a tight embrace. His hands were shaking.  
  
Taako didn't have time to consider the implications as the rest of his family gathered around. Everyone talked at once, hugging and crying and shouting. Johann barked from the yard. Magnus immediately extricated himself from the group hug and ran out to join the dog, with Carey still swinging off his shoulders. The rest trooped out after them.  
  
"So..." Taako said, "you good?"  
  
Kravitz put his scythe down and slid his arms around his waist. He bent his head on Taako's shoulder and breathed.  
  
"Kravie?"  
  
"Getting better." Kravitz said. He was quiet for a long time, just holding Taako and breathing. "Sorry. I'm still a little anxious."  
  
"Makes sense," Taako played idly with his dreds. "Sorry to spook you."  
  
"It's fine," he said again. "I can't expect to keep you and Magnus in my line of sight for the rest of your lives."  
  
"You could give it a shot." Taako said. "I'm not complaining."  
  
Kravitz laughed. Taako kissed him. They went out to join the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just about wrapped up on this.
> 
> Please tell me what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will edit later. I need comments asap

Kravitz delayed as long as he could. He needed time to heal and to make sure Magnus and Taako. The cats met and had to be immediately separated from Johann for bullying. Mavis, Mookie, Avi and Garfield the Deals Warlock all wanted to see Magnus for themselves. No one had told Garfield the Deals Warlock about their recent brush with the abyss. He just appeared in a puff of orange smoke, sighed, and vanished again.   
  
"I do not like that guy," Magnus muttered as Johann snapped at the remaining smoke.  
  
He also needed to stay close to Magnus and Taako. There was a lot of kissing and gazing into each other's eyes to be done before he faced up to his other responsibilities.   
  
After three days, Kravitz could delay no more. He left in the afternoon, just after lunch. Angus was visiting again. He threw a ball for Johann while Taako and Magnus provided color commentary.   
  
"After what can only be described as a wonky first half, young Ango McDango is finally coming into his own. I believe he may surpass three or even five feet!"  
  
"You might be right, T Bird, if young McAngles remembers to bend his knees!" Magnus shouted pointedly.  
  
Angus bent his knees.  
  
_I love them so much_.   
  
"Ango takes the shot! It's going! It's going four feet! Six feet and-"  
  
"And a phenomenal mid air catch by opposing good boy Johann! What a good boy!" Magnus stood and clapped as Angus chased Johann around the yard. Taako golf clapped approvingly. He turned back to Kravitz and his smile faltered.  
  
"Hey, skull face," he tapped Magnus gently, "what's with the scythe?"  
  
Magnus turned with a frown.  
  
"I think it's time to check in at work," Kravitz said, attempting to keep his nerves in check.  
  
"Can we help?" Magnus asked. He had his arm around Taako's waist. His eyes were wary.  
  
Kravitz shook his head. "I'll be fine. She's very reasonable."  
  
Taako and Magnus exchanged dubious looks. "Can't put it off forever, my dude."  
  
Magnus frowned and grumbled under his breath. He grabbed Kravitz and hugged him tight. "I don't wanna fight the Raven Queen, Krav."  
  
"You are absolutely not going to fight the Raven Queen." Kravitz said, brushing his fingers over Magnus's hair. He'd abandon eternity a thousand times over to keep them like this: safe and happy and free.  
  
"That's up to her," Magnus said. He kissed him, soft and slow. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Kravitz squeezed him tight enough to feel his heartbeat. Then he let go.  
  
"We gotta talk about accepting help when you go fighting gods and demons." Taako said.  
  
"I'm not fighting anyone," Kravitz said. "The Raven Queen is just. It'll be fine."  
  
Taako looked dubious but kissed him anyway. "I love you." He whispered against Kravitz's neck. "I love you so much."  
  
"I love you, Taako." Kravitz kissed him again and placed him back in Magnus's arms. "Both of you. I'll..." he forced himself to breathe, "see you soon."  
  
"Fuckin' better." Taako muttered as Kravitz stepped into the rift between dimensions and onward to the astral plane.  
  
Had it only been three days since he last traveled through this realm, returning Magnus to his body? The time refused to reconcile in his mind. That he'd ever existed on his own, without the heat of Taako and Magnus to see him through the night, seemed ludicrous. Yet Kravitz still woke in a blind panic, convinced that one or both of them had vanished. The three of them together was incredible, permanent and fragile all at once. He loved two devastating reckless and mortal beings who could be lost to him at any moment. Nothing would change that.  
  
Still, as he stepped out of the astral plane into the cool water surrounding the island, Kravitz felt only trepidation. Julia worked quickly. She had completed one room of the cottage. The rest stood strong and skeletal. Julia stood on a ladder, repairing one of the joints. She grinned when she saw Kravitz and hopped to the ground.  
  
"Kravitz!" She jogged up. "How are you? How's Magnus?"  
  
_Goddess preserve me._ Kravitz forced himself to look her in the eyes. She deserved that much. "Magnus is fine. Is there a place we can sit and talk, Julia?"  
  
Julia's smile faltered slightly. She guided him to twin stumps at the edge of the tree line. Only a few days had passed since they sat there together, discussing the worst memories of her life. Kravitz thought this next conversation would be more upsetting.  
  
"Kravitz? You're making me nervous."  
  
"Sorry," Kravitz said. He pushed his hair back. "I'm not sure how to begin."  
  
She put her hand on his shoulder. "Tell me."  
  
Kravitz told her everything. Most of the information came from Taako, how Kalen was apparently obsessed with Magnus after the Day of Story and Song, how he'd sold his soul to Alvarez, along with countless victims, in exchange for power. Julia went chalk white when he told her how Magnus was alone when Kalen found him and unable to recognize the threat. Dust seemed to settle of her hair and face as wounds appeared on her skin. Kravitz recognized them as the wounds she suffered in the fall of Raven's Roost.   
  
"But he's alright?" Her voice quavered. "You said he was fine!"  
  
Kravitz nodded. "Taako found them, after- we aren't sure how long Kalen had him alone. Magnus still can't remember specifics."  
  
"But he's alright?!"   
  
"Yes. Taako and Merle found them in time. Kalen is dead."  
  
Julia's color returned. "Good." She said, and spat on the ground.   
  
"There's more," and he told her about the trials of Alvarez. Julia might have been a human Zone of Truth. Everything just slipped out. He told her about his bet with the demon, the horror of seeing Magnus, even a clever facsimile of Magnus, tortured over and over, the insane desperation that consumed him as the hours counted down.   
  
"I couldn't risk leaving him there but I couldn't be sure it was him," Kravitz shook at the memory. "I gamble, Julia. In my position, it's a nice way to break up the monotony. I never dreaded a loss more than when I pulled Magnus from the abyss."  
  
Julia didn't bother to wipe her tears. She just stared at him, waiting for the story to end.  
  
"I brought him back and I still didn't know. Magnus didn't know. I was terrified I'd left him there and exposed Taako and the others to another threat. Merle- the cleric- cast Zone of Truth and I lucked out. The spell compels you to reveal the truth most present in your heart at any given moment. I love Magnus with every atom of my being and I didn't mean to tell him but I did and-" he took a deep breath, "and I'm sorry."  
  
Julia hugged him with such force that Kravitz toppled to the ground. Her shoulders shock. She was crying and laughing at the same time.  
  
"Julia?" Kravitz sat up, gripping her shoulders.  
  
"Gods!" Julia wiped her eyes. "Kravitz, what the hell are you sorry for?"  
  
"Magnus is your husband."  
  
Julia shook her head as if he were a precocious child rather than the Grim Reaper. "I want him to be happy. I want him to be safe." Tears welled in her eyes. "You kept him safe. You make him happy. You gave me an island just to make him happy."  
  
"I didn't-" except he absolutely had.  
  
"You're a good person, Kravitz." Julia said. She took his hand in hers. "Magnus deserves good people in his life and in his heart."  
  
For a moment, Kravitz felt like he was back in the Torturous Truth. He kept coming up with arguments, reasons it couldn't be true. Julia should curse him, call him a traitor and a fiend. She should despise him for taking her position. How could he trust this absolution? Happiness like this couldn't exist without a cost.  
  
But he saw no deception in Julia eyes. She blinked the last few tears away, staring at the sky. Then she stood. She wiped her hands on her skirt and offered one to Kravitz. Her grip was strong as she pulled him up.   
  
"Of course, if either of you break my husband's heart, I will haunt you forever."   
  
Kravitz knew the threat was one hundred percent legitimate. He had absolute trust that Julia Burnsides could haunt death if she set her mind to it. It would likely work too. She said it with such cheerful confidence that he couldn't help but smile.  
  
"I am going to try very hard to avoid that." He promised.  
  
"You better." Julia slung her arm over his shoulders. "Do you want advice?"  
  
"Please."  
  
She thought for a moment. "Don't worry so much. Magnus is... the happiest, most loyal person I ever knew. If he loves you, he's going to love you no matter what. Keep him fed and entertained, kiss him when he's working too late." She let out a long stuttering breath. "Tell him you love him as often as you can, and understand it won't ever be enough."  
  
"Julia..."  
  
She hugged him again. "I'm so damned jealous of you, Kravitz," her shoulders shock, "and so grateful. You'll tell him I love him?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"I love you too." She said and kissed his cheek. "Really."  
  
"I love you too." It was different from Taako and Magnus, obviously, but no less profound. For centuries, Kravitz loved his job and he thought it was enough. Now he had so many people he loved. A family.  
  
"I have to leave soon," he said after a long moment of silence, "but I brought you something."  
  
Julia chuckled as Kravitz dug through his pockets. He produced three packets of seed, a deck of cards, and a carved duck. She choked a little when she recognized Magnus's work and hugged him again. "Thank you."   
  
"I'll visit again as soon as I can," Kravitz promised. It was not technically a lie.  
  
Julia nodded. "I'll be here."  
  
"Thank you." She took his hand and squeezed. Nothing else needed to be said.  
  
Kravitz resisted the urge to return immediately to Raven's Roost. Jokes and rekindled romance notwithstanding, Taako and Magnus were still on edge. They would be worried, but Kravitz had delayed as long as he could. He had business that he would not conduct anywhere near his family.  
  
The apartment had been emptied of everything that made it home. Taako and the cats were at Raven's Roost with Magnus and Johann. It now served as a storage space for his art and furniture.  
  
_As good as place as any._ Kravitz knelt on the carpet and drew five sacred feathers from his robe. He placed them in a small circle and reached out to his employer.  
  
"Kravitz," the Raven Queen answered immediately. "You have avoided me."  
  
"I apologize, my queen." Kravitz said. "I had to-"  
  
"You will attend me in person, Kravitz. I wish to see your face."   
  
He had no counter argument. When a deity summons you, you go. Kravitz went. Taako and Magnus were safe. They knew he loved them. He had told Julia the truth.   
  
The throne room of the Raven Queen was a barren affair. Obsidian walls with ivory trim. It was cold. The Goddess of Death sat on a high black throne. Her face was covered by the skull and beak of her avian namesake. She gestured for him to approach.  
  
"Speak, Kravitz." She commanded. "There is much tea to spill."  
  
_Damn it, Lup_.   
  
So he told her everything, about Kalen and the mark, about abusing his position to enter the abyss and retrieve Magnus. He told her how he invoked her name and protection to threaten Alvarez. Kravitz didn't know why but he told her about his confessions to Magnus and Taako, that the three of them loved each other. Perhaps he was physically incapable of keeping anything hidden.  
  
The Raven Queen listened without interruption. When Kravitz finish, she stared at him for a long moment.  
  
"My Queen?"  
  
She drew herself up to full hight, easily eighteen feet, and stared down at him. "Allow Me to summarize your actions, Kravitz. You invaded the abyss without orders or permission. You invoked My Name to intimidate a demon lord. You referred to Me as a-" her wings rustled as her voice dripped with distain, "manager. You risked your safety and position in a game of chance to procure a soul who is not even dead. Is this correct?"  
  
Kravitz doubted the "It's Magnus" argument would hold as much weight with the Raven Queen as it had with the others. "Yes, My Queen."  
  
"I would be well within my rights to strip you of your titles and the liberty I provide. You understand this?"  
  
"Yes, My Queen."  
  
Raven Queen bent her knees to look him in the eye. Behind the bird skull, her eyes were black with two blazing red pupils. "Do you regret your actions, Kravitz?"  
  
He allowed himself one final breath. "I regret that my actions were necessary. You once said Magnus Burnsides was "mine". More accurately I am his. I love him. If I had been honest with these feelings, I could have been at his side. Kalen would have never sent him to Alvarez. That is my regret."  
  
The Raven Queen's feathers twitched.  
  
"I am sorry I called you my manager." Kravitz added.  
  
She stood again. "Do you have anything else to say?"  
  
Kravitz nodded. "I will accept whatever My Queen decrees but I pray that the punishment is mine alone. Lup and Barry are skilled reapers. They were no party to my crimes."  
  
"They did not stop you, Kravitz."  
  
"With respect, Lady, they could not have stopped me." Kravitz ignored the rising panic. If he was begging, he might as well go all in. "Also, Magnus did not ask for his rescue. His afterlife with Julia must not be altered." He swallowed hard. "Please."  
  
Her wings twitched again. "The Raven Queen is just, Kravitz. Your crimes will not affect your comrades."  
  
"Thank you, My Queen."  
  
Looking slightly mollified, the goddess returned to her throne. "Approach me, Kravitz."  
  
Kravitz obeyed. Whatever else happened, the others were safe. Taako and Magnus had each other. They knew he loved them.  
  
He hoped very much that Barry or Lucretia would prevent them from fighting the Raven Queen. He knelt before her and waited for his fate.  
  
Cold, skeletal finger brushed his jaw, gently raising his gaze to meet hers. The Raven Queen smiled. "I am proud of you, Kravitz."  
  
Kravitz couldn't speak. His mouth fell open. Ever benevolent, The Raven Queen closed it for him.  
  
"Alvarez had no right to target The Seven Birds, nor the retinue of my friend Istus. We shall cast our eye to him in the future and see what other conventions he flouts. No realm can be free of death."  
  
"Thank you," Kravitz managed not to squeak.  
  
"I am disappointed that you did not seek my guidance in this matter," she continued, "for that lapse in judgment, you are suspended. A week in Raven's Roost with your charges should allow you time to dwell on your misdemeanors."  
  
"My charges?"  
  
"The Seven Birds are under your protection, are they not? You will see them to a natural death, those who are still capable of such, and to their final reward. Do you accept?"  
  
"Yes, my Queen." It wasn't a particularly pleasant task to contemplate but his family was unfortunately mortal. There wasn't anyone else he would trust with their souls.  
  
She sat back in the throne, looking pleased with herself. "Enjoy your time with them, Kravitz. You earned your happiness."  
  
"Thank you," he bowed deeply.  
  
"I'll see you in a week," she waved him out with a flick of her wrist. "Go, go."  
  
Kravitz went.  
  
He walked through the astral plane in a haze, not quite believing his luck. He kept waiting for something to happen, for a sudden sharp shock and darkness.  
  
None came. He arrived at the edge of the yard to see Magnus and Taako sitting on the back porch. Taako was stirring something in a large bowl while Magnus whittled a spare chunk of wood. The sun sat low, just about to set, bathing them in soft, golden light.  
  
Magnus saw him first. His face broke into a radiant grin. He dropped his tools and raced across the yard, leaping over the fence to catch him in an enormous hug.  
  
"How'd it go?"  
  
Kravitz couldn't stop smiling. "It's fine. Everything's fine!"  
  
"Yeah!" Magnus hugged him tighter as Taako sauntered toward them. He had reapplied his disguise self the moment he saw Kravitz. He watched them with a small smirk and a slight blush over his cheeks. Magnus rolled his eyes and pulled Taako into the hug.  
  
Kravitz breathed in deep. Taako's jasmine scent mixed with the sweat and fresh cut wood of Magnus Burnsides. His fingers curled in Taako's silken hair, flowing free for once. The two men he loved most in existence let him lean into their arms. Gratitude surged through him as Kravitz realized he'd be holding them for the rest of their lives. He got to breath in their scents, touch their bodies, hear their arguments and jokes. He'd get to guide them safely to their rewards.  
  
But first, he'd made a promise. "Julia sends her love."  
  
Magnus pulled back to look him in the eyes. "You saw her?"  
  
Kravitz nodded. "She's happy for us, Magnus. She only wants you to be happy."  
  
Magnus grinned as huge, unrestrained tears rolled down his cheeks. "Fuck yeah, Jules." He whispered, "Fucking called it."  
  
Taako chuckled, wiping his own tears away. "Congrats, hot stuff, you know your own wife."  
  
"Fuck yeah, I know my wife!" Magnus shouted, raising two triumphant fists into the air.  
  
"Woo!" Taako shouted and Kravitz joined in. Their voices carried across the yard, prompting Johann to start howling.  
  
Taako looked at Kravitz. "And RQ's good? You're still employed?"  
  
Kravitz nodded. "I'll tell you the whole story inside. I'm kind of starving."  
  
Magus slung his arm over his shoulder. "Dude, Taako made pudding!"  
  
"Yeah, then I made two more 'cause Mags ate the first."  
  
Kravitz smirked. Only Taako's nervous cooking energy could outpace Magnus's nervous eating energy. He slid his arm around Taako's waist pulling him closer. They walked together in the setting sun, returning home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's OVER!
> 
> I loved writing this and I love all of you!
> 
> Please Review!


End file.
